La llegada de una nueva Princesa
by rey kon
Summary: Allysa, la nueva hermanita de Lala y Deuce esta por nacer, mas la peligrosa socieda secreta desea tomar su vida y no descansara hasta erre de Temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Pareciera que los problemas estuvieran siempre durmiendo cerca de nosotros, hasta que de repente despiertan y nos hacen la vida imposible.

O quizás todo lo que nos suceda, es una especie de karma hacia mi, por haber destruido una familia perfecta, haberme enamorado de mi esposo, y el haber abandonado también de una manera nada agradable a la mujer que amaba, pensándolo bien, todo lo que nos sucedia bien podía ser la vida misma cobrando un poco lo que hemos hecho…si es asi…al diablo, lo volveria a hacer una y mil veces, nunca antes había sentido un amor tan grande e inmenso como el que ahora sentía por Al y bien valia la pena luchar contra cualquiera que se atravesara en nuestro camino.

Asi, que amaneciendo apenas, habíamos partido con rumbo a tierra santa dejando a nuestos hijos y amigos, completamente a salvo en la mansión RAD que es casi casi un pequeño fuerte, las paredes son inexpugnables y cada familia tiene su propias habitaciones grandes y espaciosas en donde se, están a salvo de cualquier ataque, los mejores guerreros de la ciudad, vigilarian cada noche los alrededores y este primer toque de queda, todo habia estado absolutamente saben quien soy no? Bueno, pues entonces me ahorro el decirles mi nombre y continuo mi charla

Mi esposo y yo estabamos viajado ya a L.A. con el expreso motivo de hacer nacer a nuestra hija,eso me tenia realmente emocionado, durante el trayecto hacia nuestro destino, recordaba las dos ocasiones que la había visualizado, era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad ,jamas había visto belleza semejante en ninguna hija de diosa o ninfa, vamos, ni la misma Persefone ni su niña, habían tenido esa hermosura que nuestra Allysa iba a poseer, creo que tendría que cuidarla en el futuro de patanes, barbajanes que trataran de conquistar a mi pequeñita, realmente no les iba a hacer el trabajo fácil, porque no pienso dejar ir a mi bebe con el primer idiota que le diga "te amo"! mi hija iba a ser la princesa mas resguardada por todos, me tendría a mi, a su madre y a su hermano que sé también va a ayudarme a cuidar que nada malo le suceda, aunque aun no habíamos hablado de hacerla nacer, las circunstancias no nos dejaron otra opción, aunado a las preocupantes fiebres que mi marido sufria por tener la esencia de nuestra hija dentro , nos hicieron tomar la decisión de traerla ya al mundo,por lo mismo, Al se había pasado todo el dia anterior arreglando nuestra habitación para la llegada de la niña , la cuna estaba instalada a un lado de nuestra cama y había hablado por teléfono con alguien además de haber estado en el internet comprando una infinidad de cosas con una de mis tarjetas, no quise preguntar nada porque me va peor ,además, todo era para nuestra princesa, asi que, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, Cleo y Deuce habían ido a comprar ropa para la niña y un bellísimo moises que dejaron en la mansión RAD para nuestra vuelta con Allysa, teníamos ya lo indispensable en ambos lugares, mas aun faltaba su habitación en la casa que Al me había regalado, según nuestros planes anteriores eran que viviéramos ahí con la niña, queríamos convertirlo en el hogar de nuestra hija, mas ahora, con la Talamasca encima de nosotros, no habíamos decidido donde íbamos a criar a nuestro pequeño retoño, nuestros amigos fueron informados de nuestros planes y nos apoyaron en todo,aunque aun creo que nos deben el baby shower! Nadie nos dio un solo regalo,y eso si es muy desagradable ya que uno siempre tiene para dar a los demás pero no vuelvo a ponerlos en mi lista navideña…en fin, mis ordenes habían sido claras y precisas, nadie salía de la mansión los siguientes 6 dias ya que la Talamasca, dicese Thad feat Talbot había amenazado a mi esposo con ir por mi pequeña diosa para que el imbécil pelon regresara a la vida

Como si yo fuese a permitir eso!

Nadie iba a tocar a mi bebe, y si lo intentaban siquiera, conocerían la verdadera furia de Poseidon…dicese yo…

Mi sexy marido mientras tanto, había pasado un pésimo vuelo, las nauseas no lo habían dejado en paz desde que salimos de casa y no había podido dormir en absoluto, el aeropuerto estaba atiborrado de gente y Al esperaba en unas bancas con un palido semblante a que yo rentara un auto para ir a un hotel, Allysa había estado muy inquieta desde que salíamos, nuestra pequeña estaba ya acostumbrándose a las voces de sus hermanos y no le agradaba mucho que nos alejaramos de los que ella consideraba ya su familia, haciendo enfermar a mi hermoso vampiro, se sentía muy mareado y traía nauseas extremas, mi esposo es la persona mas fastidiosa cuando se siente mal y créanme, que estaba peor que mujer achacosa, y yo como buen marido, tenia que cuidar de el.

-listo-dije con las llaves de la unidad en la mano-nos vamos?

-las maletas?

-ahora voy

-ve aquí te espero

-descuida, puedo llevarte al auto y..

-dije que aquí te espero, no soporto el olor a gasolina de los estacionamientos

-ok, no me tardo

-me traerías una soda?-pregunto deteniéndome

-una soda?

-que no me oiste?-dijo molesto

-god…si, pero…..ok…ahora voy amorsito

-que sea fría!-me pidió

Asi que fui a un maquina expendedora de refrescos y saque una coca cola helada, regresando con el

-toma amor-se la ofreci

-no había hielo?-me pregunto

-no había cariño porque es una lata y se entiende que el liquido que esta adentro esta frio ya que la saque de una enfriadora

-podias no usar tu sarcasmo al responderme?-me contesto sentido

Yo respire hondamente, recordando lo increíblemente sexy que es, lo mucho que lo adoro, lo tremendamente bueno que es en la cama y que solo esta asi de insoportable por las benditas hormonas de la espera.

-si..lo siento amor…soy un idiota

-si lo eres-respondio el abriendo la lata y bebiendo-me siento mal

-lo se-dije acariciando su cabello preocupado -lo lamento, quieres algo mas?

El bebia de buena gana, la soda solia aminorar su malestar

-no…-respondio- todo bien, ve por las maletas..aqui te espero

-no tardo-le bese rápidamente y solo di un par de pasos y me detuvo

-te molesto si me traes un chocolate?-

Yo lo mire fijamente

-chocolate?

-sip

-emm…claro…lo compro y te lo traigo

-eres un sol-sonrio bellamente

-solo contigo

-que sea milki way-pidio

-y si no hay?-cuestione dudoso

-pues consiguelo!

-si...para que pregunte, tonto de mi!

En ocasiones asi, es preferible, no preguntar y simplemente obedecer, en casa , mientras tanto, mi pequeño cachorro, estaba ya en su puesto de vigilancia en la RAD, cuando su madre llego detrás de el

-todo bien?

El solo asintió sin decir media palabra

Aun estaba bastante sentido por la forma en que Maddie lo había corrido de su casa, ella se sento a su lado mirándolo

-como saliste en los exámenes?-pregunto la mujer

-ya te llegaran mis calificaciones

-y no me lo puedes decir tu?

-insisto, ya llegaran las notas a tu casa

Créanme, cuando Deuce se enoja, se le quita todo lo amable y educado que es siempre, en eso salio a mi! XD

Su madre solo aspiro con fuerza

-es por eso que nunca nos hemos llevado bien-reclamo

-siempre nos hemos llevado bien-replico Deuce a su madre- a ti te encanta ser dramática!

-no lo soy!

-claro que lo eres

-vas a comenzar una pelea aquí jovencito?-alzo la voz Maddie

Mi cachorro solo se levanto

-ni pensarlo, debemos estar mas de 5 dias aquí metidos, creeme, lo que menos deseo es una batalla eterna, asi que si me disculpas

Y salio rumbo a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra mas

Ine miraba todo desde el sofá que estaba detrás de los monitores, Maddie solo hizo un gesto de fastidio

-relajate-dijo la inglesa

-es tan ….tan…-

-tan tú…tiene tu necedad

-eso no es verdad!

-ah claro que si

-es igual a su padre

-y por eso lo amas incondicionalmente-sonrio Ine

-es mi hijo…como no amarlo?

-entonces no pelees con el, Deuce te ama y te necesita, se que en el fondo, no procesa aun lo de Allysa, pronto compartirá a su padre con una pequeña bebe y creeme, necesita que estes a su lado-

Maddie solo suspiro asintiendo

-todo es un gran lio por esa pequeña niña no es asi? Estamos confinados en este sitio por una semana

-somos una familia Mad…Allysa sera parte también de ella, y debemos apoyar a Al y a Poseidon, es su hija,un nuevo miembro de la RAD, y si Talbot desea lastimarla, es nuestro deber que no suceda

-lo se…maldito calvo! Lo único que deseaba de mi, era que lo ayudara a llegar a los monsters! Te digo Ine, tengo mala suerte con los hombres-

-la verdad si,…uno de ellos se caso con mi ex esposo y el otro quiere matar a su hija, tienes malos gustos en hombres-rio la anterior condesa.

Que? ._. No me vean asi!

Ella ya no tiene ese titulo, ahora es mio porque Al se caso conmigo, asi que pueden llamarme conde Poseidon!

Ok, me desvie de lo que estaba contando…ejem, prosigo, consegui el famoso chocolate dos tiendas adelante del aeropuerto y por supuesto recibi una tremenda regañiza por haberme tardado demasiado, pero se calmo en cuanto le dio los dos milki way en la mano, fuimos al auto rentado, y partimos rumbo a nuestro hotel, creo que no les he dicho, que lo único que no puedo soportar en esta espera compartida, es precisamente el olorcito a chocolate, lo detesto, me hace vomitar como borracho enfiestado y Al lo venia comiendo en el auto, los vidrios del vehiculo estaban cerrados y yo casi me vomitaba cada 5 minutos

-que tienes?-me pregunto mi esposo en cuanto volteo a verme en un alto que hicimos

-nada amor-dije con los ojos brillosos por las nauseas

-esto te asquea?-me pregunto con malicia poniéndome la barra de chocolate en la nariz

Voltee la cabeza tratando de contener el asco

-alejalo por favor!-pedi con angustia

-que nena eres-rio comiendo – esta delicioso

-no lo soporto!

-amor…te tomabas un vaso de leche con extra chocolate en las mañanas despues de tu café

-no me lo recuerdes!-le pedi con vehemencia-no se como podía hacer eso!

-es por tu hija, descuida, en cuanto nazca, te volverá el gusto

-realmente no importa mucho-dije abriendo una ventana-puedo vivir sin el

-no la abras!-me pidió con fastidio-tengo frio!

-aaah perdón!-reclame cerrándola-amorsito, dime que se te van a quitar todos esos achaques en cuanto Allysa llegue!

-cuales achaques?-pregunto ofendido

-ninguno amor, perdona-dije enseguida continuando manejando. Y pensando en voz alta:

-el es sexy, es muy hot y solo es la espera-

Al me miraba curioso

-eres raro!-me acuso

Yo solo sonreí, cada vez tenia mas ganas de ver a mi pequeñita

_**Un saludo y un beso muy grande a todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de estas 7 temporadas!**_

_**Hola, soy Rey subiendo este cierre de mis fics, que yo espero les haya gustado y que realmente fue muy difícil escribir por la cantidad tan enorme de trabajo que tengo y que tenia que sacar a tiempo para vacaciones, que al fin llegaron! Yeeeeii! :3**_

_**Debo confesar que aun estoy escribiendo este ultimo fic por eso lo estoy subiendo yo y no mis compañeros, a los cuales agradezco infinito el como se la rifaron estando aquí subiendo mis historias y en algunas ocasiones aguantando las criticas y malas palabras que iban dirigidas a mi y que ellos hicieron caso omiso de las mismas, un gran beso a :**_

_**Deuce, Poseidon y Al, que sin ellos créanme, no hubiese podido subir esta 7 temporada.**_

_**Espero que la proxima no este tan cargada de stress, peleas o criticas de otros autores para mi ya que mi única intención es hacerles pasar un buen rato, que se diviertan y que si no les gustan mis historias o la forma en que subo las mismas pues, que haya respeto de común acuerdo y no recurrir al insulto que solo demuestra la escases de modales, pero en fin, dejemos las malas vibras de lado y espero disfruten de esta historia que deseo sea de su agrado**_

_**Les mando un beso y como siempre, espero sus comentarios**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Im back! :l**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

En una pequeña iglesia, de un exclusivo fraccionamiento, un sacerdote estaba sentado esperando a que sus feligreses llegaran a confesar sus pecados, había pasado la mitad de la mañana en escuchar la cantidad de los mismos y pensando que los seres humanos, deberían pasar mas tiempo en tratar de no cometerlos que en buscar el perdón de Dios, el hombre suspiraba en espera de la ultima persona que deseaba que escuchara su confesión, este llego detrás del confesionario, el padre repitió las palabras acostumbradas al que se encontraba del otro lado,y le insto a que hablara, el joven comenzó

-padre, me confieso culpable de matar a toda una villa hace siglos, y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de nada,además, me acabo de bajar 4 peliculas porno que pienso compartirlas con usted si me lo permite

El gascon hizo un gesto de molestia saliendo del compartimiento

-Brian! Te he dicho miles de veces que no vengas con tus estupideces a mi iglesia!-

El rubio reia de buena gana con una pañoleta en la cabeza en forma de burla y encuclillado en el confesionario

-siempre te hago la misma broma y siempre caes!-decia riéndose con ganas

-eres un idiota-recalco-largo de aquí que alguien puede entrar

-relajate, no hay nadie, me asegure de eso-dijo su amigo levantándose- te vine a invitar a comer

-no puedo-dijo Jean Carlo caminando hacia su oficina

-ah vamos!

-en verdad no puedo, debo preparar la misa para navidad

-todavia falta!-reclamo Brian-solo es una comida, volvemos en un par de horas

-me es imposible salir-repitio el gascon-lo siento, ve con Daniel, o Greg

-como si me llevara bien con esos dos! Sabes que me alucinan tanto como yo a ellos

-lo lamento amigo, pero en verdad estoy ocupado-sonrio el padre-no puedo separarme mucho de la iglesia estos días

-y el sábado no iras con nosotros?-pregunto Brian directamente

Jean Carlo bajo la mirada, era el dia señalado para empezar la caceria de los jovenes vampiros

-le pedi a el Rey que me apartara de esa misión

-debemos ir a Salem-

-lo se-

-iremos a cazar vampiros!

-tambien lo se

-sera divertido matarlos! Vamos Jean Carlo como en los viejos tiempos!-

- no me parece buena idea-reclamo el padre-esos chicos no sabemos si son culpables o no, creo que deberíamos juzgarlos primero y no solo asesinarlos-

-son ordenes de Steve!-

-no, el Rey no dijo eso, Fere lo ordeno, y no me parece

Brian resoplo

-ahora que ya no son compañeros te has vuelto un aburrido,antes lo seguias sin chistar-

-eso era antes, ahora, prefiero ya no inmiscuirme en esos asuntos, además dudo que Poseidon acepte que se lastime a alguien de su ciudad, y debemos respetar sus reglas-

-el también es un perro de reserva-replico Brian

-pero es su ciudad, y siempre nos hemos respetado entre nosotros-

-La Talamasca esta metida en esto-

-lo se y por eso mismo, debemos ser cuidadosos, mas Fere prefiere exterminar a esos jóvenes precisamente porque le encantaría hacer enojar a Alucard y yo no quiero tener una pelea con mis compañeros, ni con ninguno de ustedes-

-pff, eres tan fresa!-reclamo Brian subiéndose a unas pequeñas columnas cerca de una imagen religiosa, cosa que no agrado al padre que lo jalo

-respeta! Y no pongas tu trasero vampirico ahí-

-ok perdona!-dijo el rubio-entonces, no vamos a comer?

-paso..

-y tampoco iras a Salem?

-a menos que Steve me obligue…no

-ok-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-tu te lo pierdes…y ya conseguiste compañero?-

El sacerdote solo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza sonriendo

-soy un hombre de paz-

-mentiroso-sonrio Brian-

-no siempre podemos estar con las armas en las manos,…hay ocasiones en que prefiero olvidar todo mi pasado y solo concentrarme en un nuevo futuro…amo mi profesión…y prefiero mantenerme al margen de problemas-

-como digas…Fere eligio a Daniel de compañero

El sacerdote solo sonrio con tristeza

-era obvio, ellos tienen un pasado-

-y algunos dicen que un hijo-acoto Brian con malicia

-ese no es ya mi problema, me alegra por el, Daniel es un excelente guerrero,y ambos harán una buena mancuerna, me siento mas tranquilo al saberlo

El rubio solo sonrio alejándose

-eres un hueso duro de roer, gascón! Primero te suicidas que aceptar que te molesta que Fére este con Daniel, pero alla tu, sigue jugando al sacerdote amable y quizás te quiten a mademoiselle para siempre-

-el jamas a sido mio…suerte amigo, gracias por venir a verme-

-como digas-sonrio con malicia DuVallon-

Y sin decir mas, Brian salio de la iglesia, dejando solo al padre el cual suspiro cansado de esa vida que tenia, mirando una hermosa cadena que pendia de su mano izquierda, con una delicada D que colgaba de ella.

Al y yo mientras tanto, llegamos a nuestro hotel, el se recostó un momento, mientras yo colocaba nuestras maletas en un rincón de la habitación,el me miraba fijamente mientras lo hacia

-quieres acostarte un rato conmigo?-me pidió con dulce voz

Yo sonreí yendo hacia el abrazandolo y besándolo

-te sientes mal?-pregunte acariciando su bellísimo rostro

-no…solo queria abrazarte-me dijo mirándome fijamente

Dios! Esos ojos son lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia, puedo mirarlos por horas enteras sin cansarme de ellos, sus manos quitaban el cabello de mi cara en una suave caricia.

-te amo-me confeso.

-y yo a ti-dije enseguida-demasiado, por si no te lo he dicho en los ultimos 40 minutos.

El sonrio hermosamente

-no me lo habias dicho en efecto y lo empezaba a extrañar-

-entonces te lo dire cada 10 minutos-conteste

-por mi perfecto…me gusta oírlo de ti

-y a mi me encanta decírtelo…dime quieres dormir un rato?-

-no,no estoy cansado, me siento bien…solo algo nervioso y emocionado-

-en serio?...como cuando nacio Vlady?-

-dios no-rio el-se que me odian por esto pero estaba mas feliz por tu regreso que por su llegada

-lo se…fuiste muy cretino-sonrei

-no me importa, tu habias vuelto a mi vida y eso era lo mas importante-dijo besándome-esto es diferente….Allysa es nuestra…solo quiero verla, conocerla, cuidar de ella y que seamos una familia…-

-lo seremos amor

-por otro lado no quiero que nadie la lastime

-nadie lo hara-le asegure-cuidare siempre a nuestra pequeña diosa, ella estará perfecta en brazos de su madre y su padre que jamas dejaran que alguien la lastime-

-asi sera

-no quiero que te preocupes por eso…quiero que la disfrutes…que recuerdes el momento de su llegada y que a partir de ese momento, ustedes son, mi prioridad-

El me beso despacio y sin prisas, adoro cuando hace eso

-te amo muchísimo-me confeso

-totalmente reciproco el sentimiento-sonrei acariciándolo

En casa mientras tanto, una extraña neblina comenzó a descender y cubrir toda la ciudad, las alarmas de la RAD se activaron enseguida, Hades se levanto presuroso al igual que Deuce que se acercaron a los monitores

-que es eso?-se preguntaba mi hermano

-parece un banco de niebla-respondio Viktor quien se acomodaba los lentes para ver mejor

-es muy extraña-tercio Deuce-podrias ampliar la imagen?-

-claro-dijo Stein al momento haciendo lo que le pedían

En la pantalla, y muy adentro de una densa neblina, Anette, la segunda al mando de Thad, se vislumbraba con una buena cantidad de vampiros nosferatus que caminaban decididos hacia la ciudad

-quienes son esos?-pregunto Jekyll sorprendido

-vampiros-dijo Ine enseguida-la niebla esta cubriendo el sol para que puedan acercarse-

-bien….y que esperamos?-dijo Maddie-RAD…vayamos por ellos

-espera-pidio Deuce

-que?

-no podemos solo salir y pelear

-cierto, tu no saldrás

-yo soy el segundo al mando despues de papá-dijo ofendido el chico

-ya no, ahora soy yo

-Maddie!-

-no me llames asi-reclamo la dama-soy tu madre y debes obedecerme!

-ahora si eres mi madre aun cuando me corriste de la casa?-replico Deucey

-no me salgas con..

-hey!ambos!-grito Ine-despues pelean, los Nosferatus creeme querido no vienen por nada bueno, Hades, tu , Gore, Demeter y Maddie vienen conmigo, Ram, tu y Manu quédense aquí con los chicos

-de acuerdo-

-Deuce, trata de localizar a Velkan, necesitamos su apoyo-mando la ex condesa saliendo con los demás y dejando a mi hijo haciendo lo que le pedían

Los guerreros salieron dispuestos a pelear contra los vampiros que llegaban con una mala actitud, Ine era una experta tiradora, Al la había entrenado y se las podía apostar con mi mismo marido en cuestión de armas, la RAD freno el avance de los vampiros antes de que llegaran a la ciudad librándose una cruenta batalla en donde Maddie saco todo el stress que tenia, y que yo agradezco que lo haya hecho ya que asi le haría la vida menos imposible a mi cachorro

-disparen al corazón!-gritaba la inglesa-es su centro de poder

Demeter obedecio al instante y certeramente comenzó a acabar con varios vampiros

-no me dejare apantallar por ella-replico Maddie armando a su vez su arco y disparando

Hades se enfrento a la lugarteniente de Thad que comprobo que la RAD era un enemigo digno de tomarse en cuenta y mas mi hermano, el dios del inframundo

Deuce mientras tanto, no se lograba comunicar con Velkan

-nada?-preguntaba Ram

-no, en lo absoluto, llame a su casa y a su celular y no me contesta

-no se puede confiar en los vampiros-dijo el faraón molesto

-ejem –contesto al momento Lala mirándolo asi -_-

-solo en ti preciosa-le sonrio el padre de su amiga

-bueno!

Nosotros mientras tanto, llegábamos a los dominios de los vampiros, el consejo real de la "Tierra Santa" tenia lugar en un subsuelo justo debajo de la mansión del Rey, ahí, los senescales asi como los vampiros encargados de la seguridad de la familia Real se encargaba de los asuntos relacionados con su especie, Al me indico por donde ir y cuando nos topamos con el enorme muro que era la entrada, mi esposo dijo unas palabras en rumano al intercomunicador que nos pedia que nos identificaramos y la puerta se abrió al momento

**HOLA A TODOS**

**ESPERANDO LA NAVIDAD?**

**NOSOTROS TAMBIEN XD**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**REY LA ESTA ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO! ASI QUE SI QUIEREN TENER ALGUNA DUDA O LO QUE DESEEN CON CONFIANZA, PUEDEN PREGUNTAR LO QUE SEA O TIRAR TOMATAZOS XD JAJA**

**EN FIN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ESPERAMOS LOS MISMOS Y ESPERAMOS VERLOS PRONTO**

**D.G. DYLAN**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-que le dijiste?-pregunte curioso-

-quienes somos-me respondio- el consejo tiene a todos los vampiros del mundo clasificados en una gran base de datos, asi que le mencione mi numero y a lo que veniamos

-vaya…tienes un numero?

-y tu también por ser mi esposo

-asi como el seguro social?

-amor, evita las bromas-me pidió

-ok.-

Maneje por un gran túnel que anteriormente ya habíamos conocido y me estacione varios metros abajo del subsuelo, Al salio del auto al igual que yo, y dos vampiros se nos acercaban

-estas preñado?-pregunto el antiguo conocido nuestro llamado Martin con curiosidad

-algo asi-sonrio Al cansado de esa expresión en todos al saber su estado

-jamas imaginamos algo como esto-secundo el otro tipo

-si, bueno, ambos somos muy fértiles, necesito hablar con el Rey y pedirle que haga nacer a mi bebe

-no es tan fácil,Al-respondio el primero

-porque no?-pregunte

-se deben llevar varios pasos-

-genial , se van a poner burócratas ahora!-reclame molesto-

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, Martin-dijo el ya bastante enojado-necesito ver al Rey ahora

-no cabe duda que te sientes con muchos derechos, conde-dijo una voz francesa que venia hacia nosotros

-aah genial!-replique sabiendo ya quien era

En efecto, Alberto de la Fere venia con una sonrisita sarcástica en su rostro caminando despreocupadamente.

-acaso mami ya no soporta los achaques de hormonas?-pregunto burlon a mi esposo

-no me vengas a joder que ando de malas-respondio Al de inmediato

-que barbaridad! Que tu pequeñita escuche esas palabras de su madre-dijo el francés con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y vestido totalmente en Armani con una elegante bufanda café en su cuello, lucia realmente atractivo, voltee a ver a mi marido y estaba sumamente furioso de ver al jefe de los perros que tome su mano con fuerza

-tranquilo amor-le pedi

-y hasta el papi vino contigo-continuo Fere

-esa es la idea de ser un compañero-le regrese-siempre cuidar de el

-tu y yo tenemos ideas distintas de las uniones Dios Poseidon-respondio- pero aquí las reglas deben de cumplirse y no solo se hara nacer a tu hija porque tu quieres

-quiero ver al Rey-dijo Al decidido y haciendo caso omiso a lo que el conde decía-

-que no me estas oyendo?-reclamo

-si y a decir verdad me interesa un comino tu perorata , quiero hacer nacer a mi bebe ahora-

-Alucard-interrumpio Martin- tu bebe…

-aquí no estamos para cumplir caprichos de un vampiro preñado!-reclamo Fere-esos los solventa tu marido! Nosotros no, debes esperar un tiempo y un momento para que tu niña nazca

-mi hija necesita estar a salvo afuera de mi, asi no podrán robarle su energía-replico mi marido molesto

-y quien diantres haría algo asi?-pregunto el conde

-Talbot-contesto una voz detrás nuestro

Sentí su poderosa energía que me hizo voltear al momento

Era el Rey quien estaba detrás de nosotros, escuchando el alegato y estaba recargado en la pared muy quitado de pena, mi esposo suspiro y le dedico una educada reverencia

-veo que leyó mis pensamiento, señor

-son muy sencillos de leer, conde-respondio con su poderosa voz-asi que la Talamasca volvió

-si

-ya me lo temia-camino el hacia Al-cuanto tiempo tienes preñado?-le pregunto

-3 meses-contesto

-3?-cuestione muy sorprendido

-amor

-pero..

-hablamos mas tarde ok?-me respondio con una mirada de "guarda silencio!"

-genial, es mi hija y no tenia idea de cuando la concebimos-

-eso te pasa por no ser responsable de tus actos-me regaño Fere

-tu callate!-exigi

-Martin, necesito un calendario-pidio el rey

El joven se movio de inmediato trayéndole lo que le pedían

-aun es pronto para hacerla nacer-respondio el monarca-los bebes nacidos de vampiros hombres, se gestan en 5 meses, pero hablamos de niños concebidos entre compañeros mas Poseidon no es uno de los nuestros, es un dios, asi que quizás podamos hacer una excepción,.. puedo..-e indico que si podía tocar su abdomen

-claro-acepto Al

El monarca se acerco y poso su mano en mi esposo, yo mire curioso lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos parecían mirar algo dentro de mi marido y al cual le dedico una sonrisa

-es una niña muy hermosa

-lo se-sonrio mi chico-le dijo "hola"

-si…yo también la salude,es tremendamente poderosa, y creo que si podemos hacerla nacer ya

-que bien-sonrei feliz con la noticia

-pero tendremos que esperar 4 dias mas, las energías deben juntarse y alinearse para poder hacer que Allysa venga al mundo

-4 dias?-pregunte preocupado- es mucho tiempo

-acaso tienes un compromiso mas importante que esto?-pregunto Fere con sisaña

-claro que nada importa mas que esto!-conteste molesto

-la Talamasca quiere ir por Allysa justo en ese tiempo-respondio Alucard

-descuida, nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Fere con soberbia

-eso es lo que no quiero

-como?-pregunto el francés

-No dejare que lastimes a mi sobrino, Thad esta bajo una posesión y no voy a dejar que lo extermines-respondio decidido mi marido

-y tu vas a detenerme?-pregunto el conde de la Fere con burla

-creeme, lo hare-

-quisiera verlo!

-intenta siquiera tocar un solo cabello y veras de lo que soy capaz

-escuchame insecto!

-silencio los dos!-mando el rey-Al…si la Talamasca…

-milord, no puedo perder a mi sobrino! Necesito sacar a Talbot de el, es un buen chico, no quiero que termine siendo manipulado por ese imbécil…te pido solo tiempo señor, antes de que sueltes a tus perros, déjame ayudarlo a el…solo pido unas pocas horas…

El Rey solo miraba a mi esposo firmemente

-Al…en cuanto tengas a tu hija en brazos…no vas a poder ayudarlo

-lo hare!

-estas seguro?

-por supuesto, solo te pido un par de horas y si no lo logro…podrán hacer lo que quieran…necesito a uno de tus jóvenes…

-Gilles

-el…solo el pudo liberar a Demeter de la posesión de la Talamasca y se que puede ayudarme con mi sobrino

-y todavía pides asesoría? Eres increíble!-reclamo Fere furioso-Steve! Le das muchas concesiones!

-tu cállate que nadie te esta metiendo-replique al odioso francés

-tu marido es un idiota!

-el único idiota aquí eres tu que piensa que puede opinar en todo!-le regrese

-podrian dejar de pelear?-pregunto el Rey molesto-bien Alucard, el próximo viernes, nacera tu hija, tienes un dia para volver a tu ciudad, tratar de liberar a tu sobrino, porque el sábado,a primeras horas, los perros de Reserva iran por los rebeldes…y tu y Poseidon, tendrán que unirse a la batalla

-de acuerdo-dijo mi esposo

-estas seguro?-

-totalmente-

El monarca sonrio

-bien…esperemos que si…por lo pronto, quédate en la ciudad y trata de descansar, que la llegada de un bebe creeme es siempre cansado-

-descuide…estare bien

-de acuerdo, Fere, reúne a los perros, el sábado es el dia programado para exterminar a los rebeldes…y no te atrevas a desobedecerme-mando el rey

El francés solo lo miraba con una ira contenida

-descuida…aunque no lo creas…siempre sigo tus ordenes!

El soberano no creyo ni media palabra que se alejo sin decir mas. Tome la mano de mi esposo para salir de ahí cuando el odioso tipo nos dijo:

-son ustedes un jodido fastidio! Pero en el pecado llevaras la penitencia Alucard Tepes…en cuanto tu niña nazca..no volveras a tener un momento de paz

-tu los tienes con tu hijo?-le regreso mi marido al momento

=^^= Miaaau!Al se pone bien gatita cuando quiere

Fere alzo una ceja de forma soberbia

-yo jamas he cometido la aberración de tener hijos de nadie

-ah no? Y Kayron?-pregunto mi marido con burla

Quizás se acuerden del guapísimo chico pelirojo que conocimos anteriormente en el hípico y que era como el Deuce Gorgon de LA, se decía que era hijo de el odioso este y Daniel Grimaud

-ese es hijo solo de Daniel con alguna de tantas que tuvo…no se de donde provenga ni me interesa

-eres capaz de negar tu propia sangre?-se burlo mi esposo

-querido conde-respondio Fere caminando hacia el-los vampiros somos mas practicos de lo que crees, los estúpidos libros de adolescentes nos hacen ver como príncipes románticos cuando en realidad, lo único que nos encanta tomar…son vidas…o no recuerdas tu pasado…empalador?

Mi esposo prefirió no contestar

-ahora quieres resarcir todo el mal que haz hecho pero ten cuidado Conde…la vida te cobrara en donde mas te duela..y esa bella niña…puede sufrir las consecuencias

Fere no quiere entender que con mi marido no se mete nadie y lo comprobó al sentir el tremendo golpazo que le propino que hizo trastabillar al francés que se rehízo de inmediato e iba a liarse a golpes con AL si no es que me interpongo en su camino

-atrevete siquiera!-le amenace-y conoceras la furia del dios del mar!

El francés estaba furico, fue detenido por Martin y el otro tipo mientras mi marido también estaba con ganas de pelea

-sera mejor que se vayan-sugirio uno de ellos-

Yo solo tome la mano de Al y preferí llevármelo de ahí, realmente no tenia intención de pelear con ese idiota aun con las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara

-dejame matarlo!-me pidio Al-

-mas tarde amor-

-como lo odio!

-odiamos, cariño pero lo desapareceremos cuando nadie nos vea para no dejar rastros-bromee llevandomelo conmigo mientras el frances deseaba zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros para continuar la pelea

En casa, los Nosferatu fueron contenidos con muchisimo esfuerzo,el imbecil de Velkan no habia aparecido y solo la gran destreza de los guerreros habia impedido un problema mayusculo,regresaban a casa tratando de evaluar la critica situacion

-solo fue una horda pequeña-informaba Ine-si llegan a atacar mas de ellos, estaremos en serios problemas

-en ese caso, saldremos a ayudar-dijo Mi hijo

-no-reclamo Maddie

-no estas para opinar de forma contraria Madre-replico Deuce

_**Que les esta pareciendo? Les esta gustando? Esta recién salidito de mi cabeza aunque no lo crean, lo estoy haciendo apenas y me están llegando las ideas jejejeje espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, y me alegra que odien a Fere, esa es la idea! :l**_

_**Espero sus comentarios para este nuevo capitulo y nos vemos pronto **_

_**Un millar de millón de gracias un beso y nos vemos prontito**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-y tu no eres nadie para decidir lo que tus amigos hagan, los vas a arriesgar solo para llevarme la contraria?-reclamo Maddie

-conocemos los riesgos de ser parte de la Rad-respondio el chico firmemente-para eso nos entrenaron, y tenemos que cuidar de nuestra ciudad-

-no estan aptos para eso, por eso los mantenemos aqui y aqui se quedaran-

Deuce golpeo con fuerza la mesa asustandolos a todos y alzando la voz

-deja de tratarnos como niños Medusa! Este es nuestro hogar y hasta que Poseidon no regrese, sus ordenes fueron que la resguardaramos de cualquier intruso y pienso cumplir su mandato!-

-se lo fiel que eres a tu padre-le regreso la mujer- mas ahora el tiene otras prioridades que le importan mas que tu

-eso no es verdad!-contesto Cleo a su vez levantandose furiosa-Deuce sigue siendo el hijo de Poseidon aun cuando Allysa llegue, el, Lala y Vlad son tanto o igual de prioritarios que su niña Maddie, asi que ya supera tus malditos problemas y deja a mi novio en paz!-

-como te atreves?-replico la mujer

-me atrevo porque estoy harta de esa actitud tuya, de tus inseguridades, frustraciones y de no aceptar que El hombre que amaste, ama a otra persona, es feliz y que pronto traerán una hermosa niña al mundo, y Deuce , Lala y Vlad te aseguro amaran como lo que es, su hermana! Aun cuando tu no quieras o te opongas o que te moleste, no podras cambiar que ahora, seremos una gran familia

Todos estaban totalmente expectantes de la pelea incluso mi hijo, Maddie y Cleo jamas se habían hablado de esa manera

-tu no tienes idea de nada, niña plástica y si estas con mi hijo se que es solo por tu gran capricho de tener al mas guapo de la escuela

-eso no es cierto!-rio con burla la chica-Deuce es mas que eso y si tu consideras que tu hijo merece ser tratado de esa forma, es que tu, su madre, no lo valora tal como lo que es el, un gran gran hombre, asi que, te guste o no te guste, el es el príncipe de los mares, y cuando mi suegro no estaba, el consejo lo puso como sub líder, y como tal, debemos obedecerlo a el!

-es verdad, no lo recordaba-interrumpio Ine sonriendo

-estas bromeando?-reclamo Maddie a la rubia

-no, a decir verdad, Cleo tiene razón, Deuce si es el sub líder y creo que debemos seguir con ese protocolo

-Pero Integra!-

-es un problema mayúsculo Medusa y no tenemos los suficientes aliados para poder contener a la Talamasca hasta que Poseidon y Al vuelvan, y si seguimos asi, no habrá Monster en la ciudad cuando regresen

-ellos vienen por su niña, que sean ellos los que la defiendan-replico la Gorgona nuevamente-por su culpa es que estamos en este lio

-esa niña sera parte de la familia-aseguro Nefertari-y como tal, debemos defenderla cuando este con nosotros

-ademas-agrego Per- el que viene por ella es tu ex novio!o sea mega mala ondita eso Maddie porque se apodero del alma de Thad

-como?-preguntaron los chicos al unisono, no les había dicho nada, solo Deuce y Cleo sabían de la situación

-que dijiste?-pregunto Clawdeen preocupada

-este…-dijo mi cuñada sonrojada-ay…no sabían?

-obviamente no nena-contesto Hades sonriendo-

-ups…que regada

-mi primito!-dijo Draculaura asustada

-como que Thad esta con ellos?-pregunto su novia de nuevo

-Thad como hijo del senescal Pasado ,fue poseído por el alma corrupta de Talbot y esta siendo controlado

-desde cuando?

-no lo sabemos

La bella chica se quedo muy sorprendida de la noticia, Clawd hablo:

-razon de mas para ayudarlos, uno de los nuestros esta en peligro y si Thad viene con ellos, debemos hacer algo para que Talbot abandone su cuerpo-

-siempre los mas calmados son los que dan mas lata-reclamo Heath con molestia siendo sapeado por Abbey

-cierrra la boca que igual te ayudarrriamos a ti-

-lo siento nena-dijo el chico sobándose el golpe

-Tu lo sabias?-pregunto Holt a Deuce

Mi hijo suspiro

-papá nos lo dijo noche…nos pidió que no dijéramos nada,el sábado, los perros de reserva vienen a asesinar a los vampiros rebeldes y entre ellos están Thad y los 5 estorbos

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-a esos que se los cargue el payaso!-reclamo Heath-

- no podemos permitir derramamiento de sangre-contesto Ine

-esta Nicolae con ellos! Créame señora que por mi, que se los lleve San Pedro a sus dominios-dijo Burns celoso

-entonces tendremos que pelear con dos enemigos a la vez-interrumpio el faraón-primero debemos contener a la Talamasca y luego…a los perros de Reserva?

-tecnicamente

-ja…dos problemas en una misma semana y todo por la calentura de Poseidon!-

-thank you!-dijo Maddie agradecida porque le dieran la razón

-Allysa es mas que eso-respondio mi cachorro- representa el amor que Al siente por mi padre,la unión de dos familias y la cual hizo una sola, porque yo no solo tengo una nueva hermana, tengo dos mas, Lala y Vlad son ahora también mis hermanos

La bella vampirito sonrio al escuchar a mi hijo y se levanto a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza

-tu también eres mi nuevo hermanito Deucey!-dijo feliz

Mi pequeño sonrio aceptando el beso que Lala le daba en la mejilla

-y Thad es también de la familia y a la familia jamas se le abandona. Porque es algo que me enseño mi madre-prosiguio Deuce mirando a Mad

Ella solo suspiro y asintió

-bien…y tus ordenes son?-

-contener a los vampiros y buscar a Thad, creo que debemos ir por el, buscarlo en donde se encuentre y cuando Poseidon y Al vuelvan, encontrar la manera de que Talbot salga de el cuerpo de nuestro amigo

-nuestro primo!-sonrio Lala

-exacto, y creo que debemos ir por el-

-bien..yo ire contigo-dijo Medusa-

-y yo-se ofrecio Clawdeen-

-cuenta conmigo-tercio Clawd

-Deucey-pidio Cleo

-lo siento nena, tu no iras, sera peligroso

-en ese caso, yo me ofrezco príncipe-interrumpio Manu-sere su guardian personal

Mi niño sonrio

-como negarme a tal honor…por supuesto Manu, bien, en ese caso, iremos a casa de Thad…y lo traeremos a la fuerza,Ine, tu te encargaras del cuidado de la ciudad-

-trato hecho-sonrio la inglesa

Mientras tanto, nosotros nos dirigíamos hasta nuestro hotel, yo iba manejando con mi guapo a mi lado

-tenemos que esperar 4 dias-dije mirándolo, se veia realmente de malas-

-eso creo-respondio furioso

-vamos…calmate…le puede hacer daño a la niña

-si-resoplo-tienes razón-

-quieres hacer algo por mientras?-

-podemos ir a buscarle algo de ropa, la vamos a necesitar

-entonces vamos de shopping-sonrei

-aunque me preocupa mucho Salem…estarán bien?

-te aseguro que si-sonrei-todos están bien cuidados

-eso espero-respondio nervioso

Yo voltee a mirarlo

-si quieres….puedo ir alla

Uuuh no debi decir eso, ataque de Hormonas ON! Ya que volteo hacia mi diciendome sumamente furioso:

-y vas a perderte el nacimiento de tu hija?-me reclamo

-no! Claro que no!-conteste de inmediato

-entonces quieres dejarme solo en esto

-por supuesto que no bebe

-no me llames bebe que me pone de malas!

Resople ruidosamente al oírlo aunque créanme no debi hacerlo ya que respondio

-que?

-nada-conteste nervioso

-que fue eso?

-solo suspire Al

-ah..ok-dijo enojadísimo volteando hacia el otro lado de la ventana-

-no quiero perderme lo de la niña, solo que tu dijiste..

-solo dije que estaba preocupado no que queria que te fueras, a menos que te preocupe Maddie

-me preocupa Deuce-rectifique sumamente asustado-en serio-

-si tu lo dices

-es cierto!-

-yes, right!

-de veras amor…digo..Al…

-puedes llamarme amor!-reclamo en voz alta-si siempre lo has hecho!-

-ok ok-acepte, ya no sentía lo duro si no lo tupido-

El suspiro ruidosamente cruzándose de brazos

Preferí manejar sin decir nada mas, hasta que pasamos por un establecimiento de snacks y mi esposo dijo

-estacionate rápido!-pidio

Yo vire en un segundo obedeciendo

-que?-dije alarmado, pensaba que había peligro en algun lado

-bajate y comprame unos nachos-me sonrio

._.'

Si..pocket face a la octava potencia

-como?-pregunte

-tu hija quiere nachos, y mas te vale que los traigas

-nachos? Al…odias eso

-no son para mi…son para Allysa

-y …que…se los vamos a teletransportar a tu interior?-dije con sarcasmo

-porque haces eso?-reclamo

-dios!perdona amor…yo voy por ellos-conteste obediente-con queso?

-extraqueso- contesto

-ok...Al…dime que se te van a acomodar las hormonas pronto-pedi asustado

-de que hablas?-me pregunto como si nada-

-de nada amor-dije mirándolo como si me fuera a pegar una mordida

-que esperas? Tengo hambre-pidio casi exigió y yo Sali como de rayo, créanme, lo mejor es hacer lo que les piden sin decir u opinar lo contrario, es lo mas sano para la salud!

En casa, Deuce estaba con Cleo apartado de todos, besándola con pasion ya que estaba por ir a buscar a Thad

-ten cuidado-le pedia la bella leona preocupada

Mi cachorro sonrio

-descuida amor, todo esta bien, te llamo en cuanto llegue

-promete no separarte de Manu

-lo prometo

-te amo-dijo ella mirándolo y abrazandolo nuevamente-Deucey…vuelve pronto por favor

-lo hare…no te arriesgues….te amo preciosa

**BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ DEJANDO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Los demás le esperaban ya en el auto de Maddie la cual preferia no mirar a nuestro hijo, el fiel sirviente esperaba en la puerta del vehiculo hasta que Deuce entro, la dedico una reverencia a Cleo la cual le pidió en un mandato mudo pero expresivo con un "cuídalo por favor" el cual el fiel hombre solo puso la mano sobre el corazón como respondiéndole a la bella dama: "con mi vida"

Yo había vuelto al auto con lo que Al me había pedido,y se lo entregue, el hizo una cara de desagrado al verlos

-em…gracias amor..pero..

-si?-inquiri seriamente

-ya me dio asco-respondio con cara de :s

-estas bromeando? Hice fila por esto!-

-bueno…me los comeré pero te aseguro que vomitare…es mas..lo hare si no me quitas eso de la cara!-dijo tratando de contener la repugnancia del olor de los alimentos

Yo rodee los ojos y tire a la basura la comida, el solo trataba de contener las nauseas respirando con fuerza el perfume en mi chamarra que tenia en el respaldo del asiento

-que asco!-me dijo en cuanto entre

-es Carolina Herrera, tu me lo regalaste-respondi con sarcasmo

-hablo de los nachos!-reclamo-no de tu perfume

-oh…es que ya no se contigo amorsito….ahora, a donde?-

-a Rodeo

-pero te sientes mal

-estoy bien

-puedes ir a descansar un poco

-estoy bieeeeen!-pidio alzando la voz-no me oiste? Llévame a Rodeo Drive, hay buenas tiendas para bebes-

-ok, tu mandas, yo obedezco-dije arrancando el auto-

-genial…ya me dio hambre-continuo el

Yo solo alce los ojos al cielo diciendo: esto es karma!

Clawdeen mientras tanto iba sumamente pensativa en el auto al igual que los demás, Clawd miraba a su hermana de reojo, sabia que lo que estaba pasando, le afectaba aun cuando ella no diera su brazo a torcer

-y bien, señor estratega-dijo Maddie seriamente a nuestro hijo-cual es el plan?

-entrar en la mansión y sacar a Thad sin ser vistos, debemos tenerlo con nosotros, asi le sera mas fácil a papá exorcizarlo

-no sera tan fácil

-nunca dije que lo fuera Madre…pero necesitamos hacerlo, rodearemos la casa, Thad me enseño por donde el se escapaba para ir a espiar a Clawdeen

-que?-preguntaron a su vez los chicos Wolf

-este…digo..para ir a ver a su prima Lala-le arreglo nervioso Deuce haciendo sonreir a su madre

-mira este pervertido!-reclamo Clawd celoso-en cuanto vuelva a la normalidad le ajustare cuentas!

-men…es su novia-sonrio mi hijo

-fui!-rectifico la lobita-y déjate de tonterías, vayamos por el

Todos asintieron y bajaron del auto dispuestos a ir por el sobrino de Al, la mansión de Thad estaba totalmente a oscuras y no se escuchaba un solo ruido, era definitivamente un mal augurio

Nosotros habíamos llegado ya a Rodeo Drive, estacione el auto y tomando la mano de mi marido entramos a una sumamente exclusiva tienda de bebes, todo era muy lindo y sumamente costoso, Al miraba todo detenidamente, una bellísima joven nos sonrio acercándose

-bienvenidos. En que puedo ayudarles?-dijo amablemente con una linda sonrisa

-buscamos ropa para beba

-que edad tiene?

-aun no nace-dijo mi marido muy serio, quizás no lo sepan pero Al es bastante odioso con las personas, suele ser muy altanero ya que aun tiene muy arraigado su complejo de príncipe

Ok, bueno no es un complejo,…es un príncipe pero…ya en estos tiempos eso no vale mucho

-tenemos hermosa ropa en color rosa que nos acaba de llegar-ofrecio la chica

-rosa no-dijo secamente-debe ser azul aqua-

-eh..es una bebe-le dije-el color de las niñas es rosa

-no quiero rosa-respondio de malas-quiero azul aqua, porque siempre te pones en mi contra?

-god! Ok, tendrá algo en azul aqua y algun pozo en donde pueda echarlo a el?-bromee

La joven rio de mi ocurrencia mientras Al me miraba asi ¬¬ de todas maneras, estaba ya en problemas. Asi que trataba de que se calmara un poco aunque no era el mejor camino, la preciosa chica le mostro varios ropones, vestidos, y ropita de ese color, todo en finísimas marcas, que el acepto de inmediato, yo mientras tanto daba una vuelta por el local y vi un precioso pato vestido de marinero, sonreí al tocarlo, era suave y esponjoso, me imagine a mi niña jugando con el, y como nadie le había comprado un juguete aun, decidi comprárselo, Deuce le había adquirido un precioso movil de princesas y Lala y Cleo se habían dado vuelo al comprarle ropa y zapatos, mas yo queria darle algo que recordara sus orígenes como princesa del mar, y el pato me parecio un lindo regalo, lo coloque cerca de la caja registradora y la chica llegaba a mi lado con una cantidad enorme de cosas

-cielos! Tu amigo si que compro cosas-me sonrio ella feliz de la gran comisión que le tocaria

-eso creo-sonrei

-su esposa estará muy feliz

Yo solo hice un gesto de "si supieras"

-y …eres nuevo por aquí?-me pregunto coqueta-

-algo asi-respondi sacando mi cartera

-que bien…me gusta conocer gente nueva….te han dicho que te pareces a Tony Stark?-

-todo el tiempo, a las chicas les encanta mirarme y soñar que tienen al millonario de Marvel frente a ellas-respondi de forma seductora aunque se que no debía hacerlo, es algo que me sale solito

-por supuesto-sonrio ella mordiéndose los labios

Al estaba parado a un lado mio mirándome fijamente, que realmente sentí un frio de muerte, tosi nervioso mientras ella estaba metiendo todo en bolsas

-si no tienes nada que hacer mas tarde…te puedo invitar un trago?-pregunto la dama

Mi marido la miro como deseando matarla, lo note al ver sus ojos cambiar a una tonalidad rojiza

-este…no puedo-respondi al instante asustado, mi esposo era capaz de comerse a la chica y sin salsa! ._. –

-que lastima…mis amigas no creeran que conoci al doble de iron man-

-joder-interrumpio Al-estoy en Rodeo Drive, frente a una maquina registradora y estoy aburrido, te apuras?-le insto a la chica la cual solo sonrio nerviosa terminando de cobrarnos, nos dijo la cantidad y yo le di mi tarjeta, la cual mi aun esposo hizo a un lado dándole la de el-

-yo pago-le dije

-olvidalo-contesto secamente

-quiero hacerlo

-no

-Al

-que no oiste?-reclamo furioso mirándome, y por sus ojos preferí ya no pelear, que suspire guardando mi american express, el firmo toda la ropa de nuestra niña y me dijo:

-trae todo

-claro-obedeci enseguida

Al salio echo una furia de la tienda, la chica solo me sonrio y yo preferí ya no seguirle el juego, tome las bolsas y le segui, el estaba afuera esperándome

-lleva eso al auto, ire a buscar otras cosas

-ok…a donde vas?

-buscame si quieres-respondio caminando

-Al..

Y sin mas, camino sin hablarme, créanme, nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida con nadie, pero el era distinto…no queria perderlo…

Mi hijo y sus amigos mientras tanto, habían entrado a la mansión, hacia un frio de muerte, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, Clawdeen trataba de agudizar los sentidos al igual que su hermano,mientras inspeccionaban cada ala de la casa, Deuce iba a la cabeza tratando de visualizar algun peligro, mas nada parecía fuera de lo normal, exceptuando que todo se sentia como en un congelador, Maddie armo su peligroso arco y continuaron inspeccionando con suma cautela, sus pasos resonaban haciendo un sonoro eco por todo el lugar, pareciera que tenia años deshabitada y ciertamente Clawdeen recordó, que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que hablo por ultima vez con la madre de su ex novio, cosa que era bastante extraña porque ambas mujeres, se llevaban bastante bien, definitivamente, algo estaba muy mal en la familia Tepes

En L.A. con nosotros, Yo deje las bolsas en el auto y trate de no tardarme nada para seguir a mi esposo y ayudarle con las compras y a tratar de que se le pasara un poco el enojo conmigo, mas no supe en que tienda había entrado, pero siempre se en donde se encuentra, asi que entre en un exclusivo local en donde vendían carreolas para bebes de las mas caras que se imaginan, valían tanto como un auto austero pero eran preciosas, busque a Al con la mirada y lo que vi, no me gusto en absoluto, estaba en un mostrador hablando con el vendedor de la tienda.

El chico era muy atractivo y parecía muy interesado en ofrecerle a mi esposo lo que pidiera, no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y lo que era peor, Al le regresaba la mirada, de esa manera en que solo me ve a mi, sentí algo crecer en mi interior, algo nada grato, el imbécil ese sonreía como estúpido haciendo y diciendo estupidez y media para agradarle a **MI MARIDO**. El cual para mi mala suerte, sonreía de la galantería del idiota ese! Al jamas miraba a nadie a los ojos, no le parece digno de un príncipe hacerlo, entonces…porque lo miraba a el? Porque le sonreía?

Hey!

Aca estoy! El baboso de tu marido que te ha soportado todos tus caprichos -_- , si me ven verdad? Entonces avísenle a él que aca estoy!

Pero Al parecía ajeno a todo y continuaba muy ensimismado en lo que el vendedorsete ese le decía, y la cereza del pastel fue cuando se atrevio a tocar a mi príncipe con su inmunda mano.

Ok

Suficiente!

Aquí habrá un asesinato en tercero, cuarto y decimo noveno grado!

Agárrenme porque lo mato!

Camine hacia el hecho una furia y le quite con desden la mano de un manotazo

-amiguito, Si quieres que te compremos una jodida carreola, no toques a MI ESPOSO-reclame

El chico me miro palideciendo mientras Al me miraba alzando una ceja

-soy algo tuyo?-me pregunto seriamente

D:

Yo lo mire asombradísimo

-Al!

-te conozco?-volvio a cuestionar

-no empieces!-pedi-sabes que eres mi marido

-mmm…no te recuerdo-dijo como si nada-me llevo la carreola-dijo ignorándome y sonriéndole al chico de la misma manera en que me sonreía a mi, sentí una congoja horrible, el jamas me había ignorado de esa manera por nadie mas. Ni por Velkan ni por Ine…que realmente me sentí terrible

-perfecto, ahora la empaqueto para ti-respondio el tipejo de forma seductora.

-olvidalo-respondi furioso-no vamos a llevar nada

-como?-dijo Al

Yo lo tome del brazo y dije en voz alta

-lo que oiste! No voy a comprarle nada a mi bebe que este imbécil haya tocado!nos largamos de aquí-mande sacando a mi esposo conmigo y azotando la puerta al salir

-quieres soltarme?-me reclamo molesto

-AL-

-tu empezaste!-contesto furioso- no es tan agradable cuando te lo hacen verdad?

-pero no hice nada!-respondi

Ya se ya se, todas están pensando: " si hiciste algo Poseidon!" pfff, chismosas! -_-

-olvidalo-dijo furioso caminando

yo lo abrace con fuerza robándole un beso que al principio no me acepto pero técnicamente lo obligue a que lo hiciera importándome un carajo que estuviésemos en medio de Rodeo Drive, sentí mi alma volver al cuerpo cuando el paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello besándome con pasión, lo atraje mas a mi y solo la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos

-te amo…te amo amor…tu eres mio…jamas le sonrias a nadie como lo haces para mi…o te juro que me muero de celos-

-tu empezaste-volvio a decir con tristeza-no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan

-perdoname-pedi-lo lamento, sabes que te adoro y que solo tu eres mi vida, lo siento amor…quiero hacer esto contigo, que la llegada de nuestra niña sea una bella experiencia

-entonces no lo conviertas en algo malo

Volvi a besarle intensamente

-nunca mas….te adoro, déjame pagar todo… es mi princesa…y solo quiero que tenga lo mejor-

-ok…color azul aqua…esta claro?-me pidió mirándome y sonriéndome

Dios…puedo matar por esa sonrisa

Volvi a besarlo de nueva cuenta, despacio y sin prisas…

-azul aqua sera-dije dócilmente

-buen niño-respondio acariciando mi cara de esa forma que sabe me fascina-

Ok publico querido quiero que sepan una cosa:

Poseidon ya esta 100% domado!

Si! Y lo digo con orgullo!

_**Muy buenas noches a todos, aquí les dejo la continuación, se que estamos en época de divertirnos, salir , fiestas y demás, asi que, pido disculpas si no actualizamos tan pronto, pero, trataremos de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible**_

_**Espero que les este gustando el fic, ya que aun lo continuo escribiendo D:**_

_**Y respecto a la pregunta que una amiga me hizo, si, asi es, pronto comenzare a publicar fics en los apartados de Beyblade y de Avengers a ver como me va, me gusta y emociona empezar de cero y probar cosas nuevas, sin estancarme en algo, espero contar con el apoyo de muchos de ustedes**_

_**Pero respecto al fic, me divierte bastante hacer un Al bastante hormonoso y consentido, el que es tan serio y propio, todos sus antojos han sido cumplidos por su amoroso marido y eso me causa mucha ternura de escribir además de que Poseidon tiene un poco de su merecido al estar todo el tiempo asustado de la reacción del guapo vampiro! XD me inspire un poco en los verdaderos que aunque obviamente Dave no esta esperando nada, si suele ser bastante caprichoso con nuestro Pose y nos damos unas divertidas al ver como lo maneja de una manera muy sencilla a un chico que era, bastante rebelde y coqueto con sus relaciones pasadas, el amor suele hacer maravillas en las personas**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen que los traiga como pelotas de una escena a otra pero también las cosas en casa estaban interesantes ya que mi hijo y sus amigos habían recorrido ya toda la mansión sin encontrar rastro alguno de nadie, lo que le parecía muy extraño, en donde estaba la madre de Thad? La hermana mayor estaba obviamente en Europa estudiando pero…la dama no estaba en ningún lado, los demás también revisaban los cuartos

-no hay nadie-dijo Clawdeen

-ya lo veo

En eso Deuce miro hacia afuera

Estaba anocheciendo y los Nosferatus, salían de noche incrementando su poder

-vamonos de aquí!-mando con firmeza

Por desgracia, fue demasiado tarde, una gran parvada de ellos salio de todos lados atacándolos, mi cachorro activo su tridente defendiéndose, Anette la lugarteniente de Thad era quien guiaba el ataque

-muerte al príncipe!-gritaba apostada en uno de los grandes candelabros de la casa

Clawd jalo a su hermana tras el mientras dos vampiros le rodeaban, la joven no era del tipo princesita que gritaban y se asustaban, por el contrario, comenzó a pelear valientemente, Maddie disparaba a diestra y siniestra a cuanto enemigo estuviese al alcance, Manu hizo lo propio, mas le rodeaban como 10 vampiros a la vez, la bella lobita también estaba en serios lios cuando una ayuda inesperada llego, Ren su amigo, apareció rompiendo un gran ventanal y aparto a los enemigos de su chica, Clawdeen lo veia muy asombrada

-Ren?-dijo sorprendida

-siempre cuidare de ti!-dijo el chico entre la pelea

Deuce peleaba con gran habilidad, mas Anette era sumamente tramposa,aprovecho que mi cachorro estaba dando cuenta de varios vampiros cuando lanzo un hechizo al piso debajo de mi hijo y lo hizo de tal forma resbaladizo que cayo del segundo piso

-Deuce!-grito Maddie asustada

Mas Manu lo rescato justo a tiempo de que se golpeara brutalmente mas no pudo evitar que su brazo se lastimara severamente por el jalon recibido

la Gorgona estaba tan furiosa que lo sucedido le hizo renovar brios haciendo que los nosferatu escaparan,Manu revisaba el brazo de mi hijo

-no esta roto, mi señor-

-no…descuida amigo...prefiero esto a que mi cabeza se rompiera-sonrio-estare bien

-Deucey!-grito Mad bajando veloz por las escaleras

-estoy bien madre-dijo el

-te llevo al hospital-exagero como siempre ella

-claro que no!

-claro que si y no repliques, anda, levántate

-mamá

-obedece!Manu, ayúdame

-si señora-respondio el fiel hombre

-exagerada que eres!-reclamo mi pequeño furioso

Clawdeen se acercaba a su amigo que había llegado justo a tiempo a salvarla

-que haces aquí?-pregunto mirándolo

-donde sea que estes…yo te cuidare-respondio el sonriéndole-te segui desde que saliste de la mansión y pensé…que seria una buena idea...unirme a la pelea para ayudarte

-gracias –dijo la bella chica dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su salvador

El pelirojo bajo la mirada sonriendo y con un gran sonrojo en su cara, realmente estaba muy clavado con la preciosa lobita

-Clawdeen, debemos irnos-interrumpio Clawd celoso

Ren tomo la mano de la chica y siguieron a sus amigos.

-creeme…no sabes en lo que te metes-dijo la joven

-no me importa descubrirlo a tu lado-respondio el gallardo joven como deben contestar, los verdaderos hombres.

Y de nuevo los vuelvo a llevar a L.A., ya que nosotros habíamos llegado a un exclusivo mall justo algunas cuadras adelante, buscábamos otro cochecito para nuestra princesa ya que obviamente yo no le iba a hacer el gasto al tarado ese, mas Al queria una carreola Stokke finísima, que por el precio mas le valia arrullarle y cantarle a nuestra niña por si sola, y el sitio en donde había entrado era el distribuidor oficial, obviamente en otro lugar iba a costar el doble de lo que valían pero por no verle la cara al idiota ese, podría comprarle tres a mi marido si eso queria, asi que estuvimos mirando en el mall en las diferentes tiendas, no había ninguna de su gusto, nos sentamos en la cafetería y yo sinceramente estaba bastante cansado de seguirlo por todos lados

-la única que me gusta es la que vi en la tienda-dijo suspirando

-pues que te deje de gustar porque no la compraremos-respondi decidido, el chico de la cafetería se acerco y nos pregunto lo que deseábamos

-café negro para mi, deseas algo baby?-pregunte

-un bolsa grande de palomitas con cátsup y mayonesa

O_o´

si,asi lo miramos el mesero y yo

-mmm. Como?

Al volteo

-ya te dije

-catsup y mayonesa?-repeti

-y mostaza si tienes, mucha mostaza-pidio como si nada

El joven me miro y yo solo asentí

-traigalo

-y te helado con muchos hielos-

-tu y tu hielo-reclame

-dejame!-

-lo que pidas amor-sonrei y el chico aunque extrañado fue a cumplir lo que le habíamos pedido, Al se acerco a mi

-baby….realmente quiero esa carreola

-Al-

-es la única que tiene el color perfecto, el tamaño, es la que deseo!

-la carreola o al tipo?-pregunte de malas

-aah olvídate de eso, el idiota es un guiñapo de cuarta, como si yo fuera a salir con un simple vendedor

-pues le estabas sonriendo-dije con dignidad cruzándome de brazos

El me rodeo hablándome al oído

-comprala para nuestra niña, si?

-no

-amor

-no lo hare-

-por favor Poseidon-

-pidela por internet!-

-tardara d semanas y la necesitamos para este viernes…di que si…por favor…comprala-

Yo suspire furioso, no me gusta que me manipule de esa manera

-si no hubieras coqueteado con el, ya la tendrías-

-tu empezaste-

-y tu le seguiste

-realmente vamos a seguir con esto?-reclamo mirándome-quiero esa carreola y si no me la compras tu…ire yo

-aaah me estas amenazando?-dije molesto

-no, quiero que tu vayas y me la compres, anda, ve por favor…hazlo por mi...si?

Y me miraba peor que el gatito de shrek que no me quedo de otra mas que aceptar

-ok…ahora voy

El sonrio bellamente

-gracias!

En eso el mesero llego con nuestra orden

-tu, ven conmigo-le pedi

-pero señor-respondio nervioso

-yo le explicare a tu jefe, anda camina, no tardo amor-

-aquí espero –sonrio Al ya comiendo sus palomitas bastante extrañas

Jale al inocente tontuelo hasta el lugar en donde estaba la dichosa carreola, de suerte estaba en el aparador y se la mostre al pobre muchacho

-ok, ves esa carreola?-

-la rosa?-pregunto nervioso

Yo le di un sape

-cual te señale?

-la…rosa?

-no niño!la azul aqua, focus en lo que estamos haciendo-reclame-la ves?

-s..i, si señor-respondio al momento sobándose el golpe

-bien-yo saque mi cartera contando el dinero-vas a ir adentro y la vas a comprar, que te den un modelo nuevo y no te tardes, si haces las cosas bien, te dare una jugosa propina que te alcanzara para tu universidad

-en serio?-dijo el chico ilusionado

-jamas miento, ahora ve, y comprala!aaah y otra cosa, ves al monigote ese de traje gris?-

-el chico alto y de pelo castaño claro?

-ese idiota, bien, no le pidas nada a el, que otra vendedora te la de porque no quiero que tenga comisión, es un tonto, es feo! No se porque se atrevio a coquetear con esa piltrafa-dije celoso

-quien?-pregunto curioso el chico

-nadie! Ve a lo que te mande, shuuu! Apurate no me hagas esperar, corre. Ve ya!

Y el inocente adolescente entro veloz a la tienda comprando la carreola que mi marido había escogido para nuestra bebe, créanme amigos mios, que a mi, nada se me dificulta.

Maddie en esos precisos momentos, en casa, había llevado a Deuce al hospital el cual le indicaron que solo tenia una lastimadura y que prácticamente mi cachorro estaba mas sano que un caballo de carreras, asi que regresaron a la RAD bastante molestos madre e hijo.

-eres demasiado terca!-dijo Deuce abriendo la puerta furioso

-disculpa si me preocupe por mi único hijo!

-Deucey!-grito la bella leona asustada al ver a su marido con un brazo vendado

-estoy bien amor-dijo el en cuanto le abrazo

-que sucedió?

-nada mi señora-sonrio Manu- el príncipe esta bien

-te explico adentro-pidio mi hijo llevándose a su mujer con el

Lala codeo a Frankie diciéndole con la mirada que Ren estaba ahí con Clawdeen, las chicas se miraron unas a otras tratando de adivinar como es que había llegado con ellos ya que el no era parte de la RAD, Maddie prefirió salir un rato de la casa y encendio un cigarro en las afueras de la misma, llegando la inglesa a su lado

-todo bien?-le pregunto

-es un terco! Estuvo a punto de estrellarse porque lo aventaron de un segundo piso

-pero esta bien

-porque Manu lo salvo

-es su deber

-Ine…querida..no quiero ser odiosa pero deseo estar sola…

-ok, ya es hora de cerrar la mansión, todos debemos estar adentro

-si si ya lo se, dame unos minutos solamente

-de acuerdo-sonrio la inglesa

Maddie fumaba su cigarro en silencio y recordando las noches que habíamos pasado juntos

Es obvio…soy un hombre muy difícil de olvidar!

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que justo arriba de ella, había un par de vampiros que la miraban con ojos codiciosos, sus rostros deformes indicaban que eran Nosferatus de sangre real, y los cuales, deseaban tomar un rehén de la RAD para poder cambiarla por Allysa, asi que ni tardos ni perezosos cayeron encima de Maddie que no supo ni de donde habían salido pero luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, inutilizaron su mano para que no pudiese formar su arco y la llevaron al piso, dos mas llegaron de nuevo encima de la mujer cuando dos poderosos rayos deshicieron al instante a los primeros captores

Los nosferatu se quedaron inmóviles, voltearon hacia donde había llegado la descarga cuando dos mas, los pulverizaron, Maddie se levanto prontamente al sentirse liberada y miro a su salvador

Era el hombre que había visto en el estacionamiento de Poseidon

Era alto, musculoso, de piel bronceada, cabello a los hombros, con un gran parecido a Hugh Jackman, y con un símbolo egipcio en el pecho

-estas bien?-pregunto acercándose

Maddie retrocedio armando su arco

-quien demonios eres?-pregunto apuntando

El hombre se detuvo

-me llamo Horus-dijo tranquilamente

-y que buscas aquí!

-salvarte

-no necesito tu ayuda!-reclamo Maddie

-no necesito tu ayuda!-reclamo Maddie-dime que buscas!-repitio la pregunta

-a mi-contesto una voz detrás de ella

Era Ram que miraba asombrado al caballero delante de el, los de la RAD habían salido al escuchar la pelea.

-Faraon-sonrio Horus

El orgulloso padre de Cleo le dedico una gran reverencia

-mi dios-

-dios?-dijo Maddie mirándolo extrañada

-es Horus…el dios de los cielos…el gran faraón que reino Egipto…descendiente de Osiris e Isis…mi señor regente-dijo Ram con orgullo-mis plegarias han sido escuchadas..y esta aquí

-si los Griegos mandaron a sus dioses…los Egipcios también responden al llamado-contesto el dios con soberbia-unire mis fuerzas con ustedes y defenderemos esta ciudad

Manu, Nefertari y Ram le dedicaron una gran reverencia a la deidad frente a ellos mientras Maddie solo le dedicaba una mueca de desagrado.

Los griegos somos mejores dioses que los egipcios, Como no!

**HOLA A TODOS**

**COMO PASARON LAS FIESTAS?**

**NOSOTROS GRACIAS A DIOS, MUY BIEN**

**DEJANDO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**ESPERANDO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**XD**

**DEUCE G**

**(DYLAN)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto en el hotel, habíamos llegado ya con la cantidad enorme de cosas que habíamos comprado para Allysa, que tuve que usar a 5 chicos que me ayudaran a cargar todo a nuestra suite, el lugar rebosaba de cosas

-se nos olvido comprar algo mas?-pregunte con sarcasmo al cerrar la puerta

-creo que exageramos-sonrio Al

-nunca es suficiente para ella-me acerque besándolo- cansado?

-algo asi, y tu?-

-creo que dormiré 10 horas seguidas, tomare una ducha, llamare a Deuce y vuelvo contigo

-ok-dijo mi esposo

Estaba por entrar al baño cuando el se dolio terriblemente, tanto asi que lo hizo doblarse y sosteniendo su torso con su mano

-Al!-dije asustado

El solo jalaba aire tratando de que el dolor pasara, algo estaba mal, una extraña energía lo envolvía, y se notaba que luchaba por evitarla, lo sostuve con fuerza, ese algo estaba tratando de llevarse a Allysa, no sabia que hacer, que sin dejar de sostenerlo, lo tome en brazos y lo saque del hotel con rumbo a la iglesia de Jean Carlo

Al no podía hablar del terrible dolor que alguien le estaba propiciando, tome su mano bastante nervioso y pisando el acelerador a fondo conduje lo mas deprisa que pude

-vamos amor, quédate conmigo, no permitas que ganen-pedi

El trataba de hablar, su semblante estaba sumamente palido, y sostenia su abdomen como protegiendo a nuestra niña, el maldito trafico estaba a pleno por culpa de las compras navideñas, mas ágilmente esquive todo y fui directo hacia la iglesia, alce a Al y técnicamente avente la puerta principal con una patada que asuste a Jean Carlo quien estaba apagando las luces de su templo para irse a dormir

-Jean Carlo!-grite asustado con mi esposo en brazos

-que pasa?-dijo corriendo hacia mi

-algo quiere llevarse a nuestra hija

-deprisa, colocalo en el altar principal-me pidió y yo obedeci al instante, el quito de un manotazo todo lo que estaba encima y yo recosté a mi príncipe que había perdido ya la conciencia

Jean Carlo se quito el clerical que rodeaba su cuello,se encuclillo ante nosotros y comenzo a recitar unas palabras muy extrañas, yo aun con lo asustado que estaba, lo mire atentamente, el levanto la mirada y sus cuencas estaban en blanco, claro que me sorprendio al máximo, una gran cantidad de energía se desprendia de el y estaba rodeando a mi marido, cubriéndolo como una cúpula, una halo muy blanco de poder se estaba desprendiendo de Al mas la magia de Jean Carlo la volvió empujar hacia mi esposo el cual se despertó de golpe, una energía maligna salio veloz por la puerta principal cerrándola detrás de si

El sacerdote suspiro con fuerza, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos,Al se incorporo un poco

-tranquilo bebe-pedi sosteniendolo

-Allysa-dijo el débilmente

-estuviste a punto de perderla-dijo el gascon levantándose-lo trajiste a tiempo…estaban por llevársela

Mi esposo me abrazo con fuerza aun temblando

-shh…ya paso-le pedi besándolo-ella esta bien

-ellos…

-descansa….estas débil-

-llevalo a mi habitación-ofrecio Jean Carlo-he colocado una protección en la iglesia y no lo intentaran de nuevo…yo llamare a Steve explicándole lo que paso, sera mejor que se queden aquí-

-gracias-dije sinceramente-te debo la vida

El sacerdote sonrio

-somos compañeros…anda…Al debe descansar…fue un ataque muy poderoso

Y en efecto, mi príncipe se veia sumamente enfermo

-vamos cariño-dije abrazandolo con dulzura ayudandolo a incorporarse-debes dormir un poco-

el me obedecio sin replicar, realmente se sentia aun mal,nuestro compañero nos indico hacia donde estaba su habitacion, justo detras de su oficina estaba su cuarto, era grande, elegante y espacioso, incluso tenia una chimenea dentro, que calentaba de forma agradable, una gran cama king size estaba al fondo y recoste a Al en ella

-se sentira bien mañana-nos sonrio Jean Carlo-descansen,ambos lo necesitan

-gracias-respondi

Y cerro la puerta tras de si

En casa, Thad hacia una tremenda rabieta al descubrir que el perro de Reserva había detenido su magia

-maldito cura entrometido!-gritaba

-milord,te lo había advertido-decia Anette-ellos son poderosos

-ese bastardo de Poseidon…si Alucard estuviese solo…le hubiéramos podido quitar a la semidiosa. Ahora esta protegida por el único que puede bloquear mis poderes, maldita sea!

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto la mujer

-seguir nuestros planes…buscar un rehén en la RAD…

-un dios egipcio esta con ellos

-no me interesa!-reclamo el chico- traigan a quien sea, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, el que sea! Si es uno de los hijos del conde mucho mejor! Cambiaremos niño por niño, veamos que tanto valora a los nacidos de Integra o el que procreo con ese dios imbécil-

En la RAD mientras tanto, todos habían conocido ya a Horus,además de agradecerle incontadas veces que hubiese salvado a Maddie del grave peligro que había pasado, Ram lo presento a todos y nuestra familia lo acogio de buen grado. Deuce le había dado el recibimiento a nombre mio, y no es que estuviese convencido de su presencia pero se necesitaban mas aliados que enemigos

-todos son bienvenidos a nuestro hogar-dijo mi cachorro-y se que usted lo honrara como es debido-

-asi sera joven príncipe-sonrio Horus y mi hijo le regreso el gesto

Solo Maddie miraba de muy malas pulgas al recién llegado, no se le da mucho confíar en las personas de la noche a la mañana, que decidio ser cautelosa y mantenerlo vigilado de cualquier extraño suceso que pudiese ocasionar la presencia de un nuevo dios entre nosotros, asi es de tierna la Mad, haciendo sentir a todo huesped como en casa!

Mientras tanto, yo habia colocado una silla a lado de la cama para dejar a mi marido descansar a gusto, el se durmió enseguida, era ya bastante tarde y todo estaba en absoluta calma, coloque mi mano en su abdomen acariciandolo, la energía de mi niña aun estaba ahí, sonreí al sentirla era como si me estuviera dando su manita

-me asustaste, preciosa-dije con angustia- ya no podemos vivir son ti

La bella fuerza que emanaba de mi bebe parecía consolarme, me recosté sobre mi esposo, habia sido una experiencia espantosa,yo no podía perderlos a ambos, no se ya vivir sin ellos, mi Deuce y mi familia, son lo que complementan mi mundo y nada mas importa en mi existencia.

Justo afuera de donde estabamos, Los perros de Reserva llegaban al momento con el Rey, al entrar notaron la cúpula de magia que rodeaba la iglesia, Jean Carlo estaba de pie frente al altar principal con las mangas arremangadas y los brazos entrelazados, lucia como cualquier hombre normal, Fere llego hasta el con una sonrisa de burla

-mira, sin tu "outfit" de sacerdote te ves mucho mejor

El gascon prefirió no contestar y evito mirar al odioso francés, El monarca entro a su vez mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica una hermosa figura de un cristo crucificado, rodo los ojos con fastidio y se encamino hacia su subordinado

-en donde esta?-pregunto con firmeza

-le permiti descansar en mi habitación, debilitaron mucho a Alucard-

-Son buenos eh!-respondio Brian con una sonrisa burlona-mira que patearle asi el trasero a el primer vampiro, esta cañon!-

-evita comentarios-pidio Daniel al rubio con firmeza

-sera mejor que lo mantengamos aquí, si ellos se apoderan de Allysa, serán mas fuertes que nosotros-dicto el monarca

-y nosotros queremos a esa niña?-pregunto Fere con curiosidad-

-es mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga

-vaya vaya Steve! Tienes planes para la semidiosa, mira que eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ti-dijo el francés con burla

-te equivocas, ese bebe no es ni la mitad de poderosa de lo que yo soy, Alucard es parte de nuestra comunidad y como tal, debemos cuidar a su cria, asi como siempre he cuidado del tuyo-

El francés viro los ojos bastante nervioso hacia Jean Carlo el cual solo lo miraba de reojo, las palabras de el Rey le confirmaban, que Kayron era hijo suyo, por lo tanto, el había amado a Daniel Grimaud lo suficiente para darle un descendiente, por ende, Alberto jamas le había amado a el…auch!

-utilizaste tus poderes? –pregunto Mac Cann dándole un golpecito amistoso a Jean Carlo-ese es mi muchachito!-

-sabes que odio hacerlo-respondio el sacerdote bajando la mirada-solo lo hago cuando se necesita-

-lo hiciste bien-dijo el Rey-es mejor que se queden contigo si no te molesta

-el domo que cree estará cuidando de que no vuelvan a intentar tocar a la niña hasta su nacimiento, por mi,no hay problema, sera un placer tenerlos aquí

-no te da flojera ser tan bueno?-pregunto Brian con fastidio

-por lo pronto, necesito saber que tan poderoso son, Brian, Mac, Daniel, Greg, vayan a Salem y quiero una información detallada de lo que sucede, no entren en acción hasta que yo les indique, Fere y Jean Carlo se les unirán el sábado-

-señor…yo prefiero no unirme a esta caceria-pidio

-aah déjate de idioteces!-reclamo el conde molesto –siempre queriéndote ganar el p&%$ cielo!

-no soy un guerrero, soy un hombre de paz

-eres un vampiro-rectifico Steve- y como tal debes obedecer…iras te guste o no

-si no hay de otra-

-bien, sera mejor descansar, mañana partirán

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos saliendo detrás del monarca, el sacerdote buscaba su clerical en el piso cuando Fere se acerco

-escucha…lo de Kayron

-no necesitas explicarme nada-le interrumpio Jean Carlo

-y quien dijo que voy a explicarte algo?-rio con burla el conde-solo iba a decirte que si dices algo …te cerrare la boca a golpes! Ese chiquillo no debe saber que yo lo traje al mundo o querra parte de mi herencia y Daniel sabe que no comparto lo mio ni con mi propia sangre-

-descuida, no dire nada-respondio el sacerdote

-mas te vale-dijo Fere saliendo mas al darle la espalda a su ex compañero, cerro los ojos con angustia, no hubiese querido que Jean Carlo se enterara jamas de lo que sabia, consideraba su peor traición-

En casa, a Maddie le tocaba la guardia nocturna junto con Hades, Horus se la había pasado todo el tiempo en una esquina de la mansión sin hablar, cual estatua de marfil

-porque no duerme?-pregunto mi hermano

-yo que se-respondio Mad-que tu no eres un dios también?

-si..pero Griego, no se como sean las cosas con los Egipcios,como se manejen, o cual sea su sindicato-bromeo Hades

-eres sumamente gracioso!-le regaño la Gorgona-digno hermano de quien eres

-cuando lo vi entrar pensé que era un striper-prosigio el

-que tonto eres!

-es una especie de tarzan moderno, jejejeje-

-Hades, es tarde, deja tus bromas-

-de acuerdo, ire por un café, quieres?-

-no gracias, y Deucey?-

-dormido ya, lo acabo de ir a ver, las chicas por el contrario, tienen una especie de pijamada

-asi son ellas-dijo Mad cansada- la plástica me debe una

-vamos…ya olvídalo

-es una pesada!-reclamo

-no comenzaras un pleito con Deuce por esto…necesitas aceptar las cosas y ser feliz

-si, claro-dijo molesta-estamos aquí por culpa de la pequeñita de Poseidon cuales refugiados por huracán!

-Mad

Ella suspiro

-lo se…es solo…esa niña debio ser mia..Hades, mia y de Poseidon…sera difícil verla en brazos de Alucard-

-es su madre y debes aceptarlo-

-pero..

-no hay de otra…anda…quieres un café?

-claro-sonrio ella con tristeza y mi hermano le palmeo el hombro amistosamente mientras Horus no dejaba de admirarla, Maddie prefirió voltearse bastante maleducadamente ignorándolo.

que les dije, Siempre tan educadita!

Horas mas tarde, yo me había quedado dormido a un lado de mi esposo, cuando sentí sus manos que me jalaban hacia el que me desperté alarmado

-shhh-dijo como si yo fuera un bebe-ven conmigo-me pidió jalándome a su lado

-estas bien?-pregunte algo atontado

-estoy bien…es tarde…debes descansar-

-Allysa

-esta dentro de mi, ven, acuéstate a mi lado o vas a lastimarte-me sonrio-anda

-me asustaste-dije obedeciéndole

El me beso con ternura

-yo también, vamos a dormir…anda-me pidió haciéndose aun lado para que me pudiera recostar a su lado, me abrazo con fuerza y dormi de nuevo profundamente, realmente los días venideros, no iban a ser nada fáciles para nosotros-

**MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**A NOMBRE DE REY**

**LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN GRAN ABRAZO DE NAVIDAD**

**XD**

**DYLAN **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Justo afuera de donde estabamos, Los perros de Reserva llegaban al momento con el Rey, al entrar notaron la cúpula de magia que rodeaba la iglesia, Jean Carlo estaba de pie frente al altar principal con las mangas arremangadas y los brazos entrelazados, lucia como cualquier hombre normal, Fere llego hasta el con una sonrisa de burla

-mira, sin tu "outfit" de sacerdote te ves mucho mejor

El gascon prefirió no contestar y evito mirar al odioso francés, El monarca entro a su vez mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica una hermosa figura de un cristo crucificado, rodo los ojos con fastidio y se encamino hacia su subordinado

-en donde esta?-pregunto con firmeza

-le permiti descansar en mi habitación, debilitaron mucho a Alucard-

-Son buenos eh!-respondio Brian con una sonrisa burlona-mira que patearle asi el trasero a el primer vampiro, esta cañon!-

-evita comentarios-pidio Daniel al rubio con firmeza

-sera mejor que lo mantengamos aquí, si ellos se apoderan de Allysa, serán mas fuertes que nosotros-dicto el monarca

-y nosotros queremos a esa niña?-pregunto Fere con curiosidad-

-es mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga

-vaya vaya Steve! Tienes planes para la semidiosa, mira que eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ti-dijo el francés con burla

-te equivocas, ese bebe no es ni la mitad de poderosa de lo que yo soy, Alucard es parte de nuestra comunidad y como tal, debemos cuidar a su cria, asi como siempre he cuidado del tuyo-

El francés viro los ojos bastante nervioso hacia Jean Carlo el cual solo lo miraba de reojo, las palabras de el Rey le confirmaban, que Kayron era hijo suyo, por lo tanto, el había amado a Daniel Grimaud lo suficiente para darle un descendiente, por ende, Alberto jamas le había amado a el…auch!

-utilizaste tus poderes? –pregunto Mac Cann dándole un golpecito amistoso a Jean Carlo-ese es mi muchachito!-

-sabes que odio hacerlo-respondio el sacerdote bajando la mirada-solo lo hago cuando se necesita-

-lo hiciste bien-dijo el Rey-es mejor que se queden contigo si no te molesta

-el domo que cree estará cuidando de que no vuelvan a intentar tocar a la niña hasta su nacimiento, por mi,no hay problema, sera un placer tenerlos aquí

-no te da flojera ser tan bueno?-pregunto Brian con fastidio

-por lo pronto, necesito saber que tan poderoso son, Brian, Mac, Daniel, Greg, vayan a Salem y quiero una información detallada de lo que sucede, no entren en acción hasta que yo les indique, Fere y Jean Carlo se les unirán el sábado-

-señor…yo prefiero no unirme a esta caceria-pidio

-aah déjate de idioteces!-reclamo el conde molesto –siempre queriéndote ganar el p&%$ cielo!

-no soy un guerrero, soy un hombre de paz

-eres un vampiro-rectifico Steve- y como tal debes obedecer…iras te guste o no

-si no hay de otra-

-bien, sera mejor descansar, mañana partirán

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos saliendo detrás del monarca, el sacerdote buscaba su clerical en el piso cuando Fere se acerco

-escucha…lo de Kayron

-no necesitas explicarme nada-le interrumpio Jean Carlo

-y quien dijo que voy a explicarte algo?-rio con burla el conde-solo iba a decirte que si dices algo …te cerrare la boca a golpes! Ese chiquillo no debe saber que yo lo traje al mundo o querra parte de mi herencia y Daniel sabe que no comparto lo mio ni con mi propia sangre-

-descuida, no dire nada-respondio el sacerdote

-mas te vale-dijo Fere saliendo mas al darle la espalda a su ex compañero, cerro los ojos con angustia, no hubiese querido que Jean Carlo se enterara jamas de lo que sabia, consideraba su peor traición-

En casa, a Maddie le tocaba la guardia nocturna junto con Hades, Horus se la había pasado todo el tiempo en una esquina de la mansión sin hablar, cual estatua de marfil

-porque no duerme?-pregunto mi hermano

-yo que se-respondio Mad-que tu no eres un dios también?

-si..pero Griego, no se como sean las cosas con los Egipcios,como se manejen, o cual sea su sindicato-bromeo Hades

-eres sumamente gracioso!-le regaño la Gorgona-digno hermano de quien eres

-cuando lo vi entrar pensé que era un striper-prosigio el

-que tonto eres!

-es una especie de tarzan moderno, jejejeje-

-Hades, es tarde, deja tus bromas-

-de acuerdo, ire por un café, quieres?-

-no gracias, y Deucey?-

-dormido ya, lo acabo de ir a ver, las chicas por el contrario, tienen una especie de pijamada

-asi son ellas-dijo Mad cansada- la plástica me debe una

-vamos…ya olvídalo

-es una pesada!-reclamo

-no comenzaras un pleito con Deuce por esto…necesitas aceptar las cosas y ser feliz

-si, claro-dijo molesta-estamos aquí por culpa de la pequeñita de Poseidon cuales refugiados por huracán!

-Mad

Ella suspiro

-lo se…es solo…esa niña debio ser mia..Hades, mia y de Poseidon…sera difícil verla en brazos de Alucard-

-es su madre y debes aceptarlo-

-pero..

-no hay de otra…anda…quieres un café?

-claro-sonrio ella con tristeza y mi hermano le palmeo el hombro amistosamente mientras Horus no dejaba de admirarla, Maddie prefirió voltearse bastante maleducadamente ignorándolo.

que les dije, Siempre tan educadita!

Horas mas tarde, yo me había quedado dormido a un lado de mi esposo, cuando sentí sus manos que me jalaban hacia el que me desperté alarmado

-shhh-dijo como si yo fuera un bebe-ven conmigo-me pidió jalándome a su lado

-estas bien?-pregunte algo atontado

-estoy bien…es tarde…debes descansar-

-Allysa

-esta dentro de mi, ven, acuéstate a mi lado o vas a lastimarte-me sonrio-anda

-me asustaste-dije obedeciéndole

El me beso con ternura

-yo también, vamos a dormir…anda-me pidió haciéndose aun lado para que me pudiera recostar a su lado, me abrazo con fuerza y dormi de nuevo profundamente, realmente los días venideros, no iban a ser nada fáciles para nosotros-

A la mañana siguiente, mi esposo no estaba a mi lado, eso hizo que me despertara enseguida, lo que mas me sorprendio fue ver nuestras cosas en la habitación, quien había llevado todas nuestras pertenencias ahí? Incluso estaba lo que le habíamos comprado a nuestra bebita, en eso, escuche el agua correr en la ducha, mi marido estaba tomando un baño, me levante frotando mis ojos, dirigiéndome hacia el

-Al?-pregunte despacio

-hey babe-respondio desde dentro del cancel que abrió al oírme-te sientes mejor?

-que eso no debería preguntarlo yo?-dije mirándolo

El sonrio

-ambos tuvimos mala noche-

-pesima…como te sientes tu?

-estoy bien, la bebe también, pero si fue un ataque muy poderoso-

-Talbot es una maldita perra del infierno-dije furioso-

-no va a quitarnos a Allysa, por cierto, tu trajiste todas nuestras cosas?-pregunto curioso

-no…quizás fue Jean Carlo-

-eso creo, ire a hablar con el

-realmente se gano mi gratitud eterna

-si…de los perros es el único que se salva-dijo sonriendo y enredando una toalla alrededor de el

-tu también te salvas-sonrei besando su mejilla-

El me robo un apasionado beso

-y tu…no tardes, tenemos que llamar a casa

-ok-acepte acariciando su cabello mojado y preguntándome: porque no estamos en la cabaña a solas? -_- no es justo!

Horus en la RAD mientras tanto, escuchaba la reunión que los demás tenían sin entrometerse, aun no estaba integrado al equipo y solo queria estar enterado de la situación sin opinar.

-Thad no esta en su casa, ni tampoco su madre lo que me parece muy extraño-informo Clawd-

-Velkan tampoco responde-dijo Hades- creen que este metido en esto?-

-no lo creo-dijo Ine- he tratado de comunicarme con algunos miembros del clan de la ciudad y no me contestan-

-esto no me gusta-dijo Ram-creo que los chicos se han encargado de hacer a un lado a los mayores-

-y si los mataron?-pregunto Heath asustado

-no es tan sencillo-respondio Integra- no es tan fácil acabar con un vampiro, deben estar escondidos en algun lugar….el trabajo sera saber en donde-

-creo que lo que tenemos que hacer primero seria, encontrar a Thad-aconsejo mi cachorro

-yo opino lo mismo, encontrándolo a el, estoy segura que encontraremos a los padres de todos-secundo Integra

-y por donde empezamos?-pregunto Cleo-

-si Talbot lo esta controlando…creo que debemos ir a su antigua casa-sugirio Deuce

-bien…tu dices cuando-sonrio Hades-

-ahora mismo, no correré un solo riesgo como el de ayer de esperar a que anochezca-

Estaban en eso cuando el iphone de mi hijo sono,el cual contesto de inmediato, ya que sabia que era yo

-hi dad-contesto el sonriendo

- reporte completo en dos minutos cachorro-pedi

-ok, los nosferatus nos atacaron, les pateamos el trasero, fuimos a buscar a Thad, por poco y me estampo desde un segundo piso, llego un dios egipcio a unirse a la pelea, ayudo a Maddie y estamos a punto de buscar a nuestro amigo

-bien…mucha información pero la contestare: ya sabían que atacarían, ja ja, para que lo buscaron? Si vuelves a hacerlo yo mismo te aviento de un cuarto piso, holly crap!, haz que salga con tu madre y no se muevan de ahí-

-pero dad

-Thad no esta en ese cuerpo cachorro, es Talbot y es asquerosamente poderoso, anoche quiso llevarse a tu hermana y estuvo a punto de hacerlo

Deuce palidecio al oírlo

-esta ella bien?

Lala volteo asustada

-le paso algo a Allysa?-pregunto nerviosa

-tu hermana esta bien, esta dentro de Al aun y no podrán hacerla nacer hasta el jueves, estamos confinados en una iglesia, asi que Hijo, por favor, no salgas de la RAD….no quiero que nada suceda, solo faltan 3 dias mas…asi que…mis ordenes son estas: nadie sale…absolutamente nadie… ni siquiera para buscar leche o pan, Talbot querra apoderarse de alguno de ustedes, te aseguro que no atacara la ciudad…a el no le interesan los humanos o demás monsters, va por alguno de nuestra familia y eso es lo que no debemos permitir, nadie salga en los días siguientes hasta que volvamos…de acuerdo?

Deuce suspiro

-de acuerdo Dad

-cariño…no quiero que nada te suceda

-descuida…te prometo que estaremos bien….

-te amo cachorrito

-y yo a ti papa…cuida a Al y Allysa-

-lo prometo-

En cuanto colgó, dijo decidido:

-bien, las ordenes han cambiado…debemos hacer de esta mansión una fortaleza mas poderosa de lo que ya es…debemos contener el embate de la Talamasca que de seguro vendrán por nosotros, nadie sale y nadie entra, en los próximos 3 dias-dijo con decisión mi valiente hijo.

Mi esposo mientras tanto, había ido hacia la cocina en donde un delicioso aroma se desprendia, Jean había preparado un suculento almuerzo para todos

-buen dia Al-le sonrio el sacerdote con dulzura

-hola-respondio el príncipe

-tienes hambre? Prepare algo sencillo por si deseas que te cocine algo especial–

-descuida, esta perfecto, sabes…nunca terminare de agradecerte el que hayas salvado a nuestra hija-

-fue un placer-

-de no ser por ti-

-Allysa es tu bebe y como tal debemos protegerla, es parte de ser miembros de una comunidad-

-si…eso creo-sonrio mi marido-tu…trajiste nuestras cosas?

-me tome esa libertad de ir por sus pertenencias al hotel, pague la cuenta del mismo y las traje, espero no haber cometido una indiscreción

-no, no…por supuesto…al contrario…muchas gracias

-por nada…café?

-no gracias-

-para él?-señalo mi taza

-a él si y doble-

-de acuerdo…el Rey mando que no salieras de aquí hasta que la niña naciera

-como?-pregunto Al en shock

-es lo mejor…por el momento, estas protegido dentro de un campo de energía que cuida que Talbot no detecte o pueda extraer a Allysa de tu cuerpo

-pero..que hare encerrado aquí 3 dias?-dijo asustado mi marido, creo que sufre un poco de claustrofobia-

-podrias ponerte al corriente con tus oraciones-bromeo Jean Carlo-ahí esta la capilla

Al le dedico un mirada de "bitch, please!" que hizo reir al padre

**SALUDOS! GRACIAS MIL POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES DEJO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA FORMA INCORRECTA EN QUE SUBIO AYER Y DESPUES TUVIMOS QUE SALIR REY Y YO**

**PERO AQUÍ LES DEJAMOS DOS NUEVOS POR LAS MOLESTIAS OCASIONADAS**

**UNA DISCULPA Y MIL GRACIAS**

**XD**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-genial! Y que se supone que hare todo este tiempo?-dijo asustado

-buen dia-salude

-Poseidon! Tenemos que estar 3 dias aquí sin salir-fue lo primero que mi marido me dijo

-porque?-pregunte

-de hecho…solo el debe permanecer aquí-respondio Jean Carlo señalando a mi marido

-aaaah no! Si yo me quedo, el también se queda conmigo!-reclamo Al al momento-

-pero amor-dije

-vas a dejarme solo?-replico molesto

-n..o, claro que no!

-me voy a morir de aburrición!

-puedes tejer unas chambritas por mientras-bromee con sarcasmo

El por respuesta me avento una hogaza de pan

-no digas idioteces!-

Jean Carlo solo trataba de contener la risa y yo le solte

-claro! Como tu eres sacerdote y no puedes tener hijos…

-puedo tenerlos pero no debo que es diferente-sonrio el-de hecho, tengo uno

Yo lo mire asombrado

-en serio?-

-es cierto…que fue de tu hijo?-pregunto Al

-tu sabias que tenia uno?-

-por supuesto

-y jamas me lo dijiste?-

-no tienes porque saberlo cariño, no te incumbe

-es chisme, amor, siempre me interesan

El sacerdote sonrio

-mi hijo fue concebido antes de que yo me ordenara, no me entere de su existencia hasta hace apenas unos años…de lo contrario lo hubiese criado, se llama Jean Buret y es uno de los doce del rey-

-eso si no lo sabia-respondio Al sinceramente-

-pocos lo saben de hecho, pero nos llevamos bastante bien, es mi única familia-

-que bien...eres uno de los mejores elementos de los perros, mereces tener a alguien quien te quiera-dije sinceramente refiriéndome al pesado de su ex compañero

-Jean es un buen muchacho y salimos en ocasiones, no merezco ser padre de un chico tan bueno por mi profesión pero…tengo el gran orgullo de tenerlo conmigo

Yo le sonreí, realmente era algo en lo que concordábamos el y yo, mi Deuce es demasiado bueno para creer que es hijo mio, mi esposo estaba ya untándole mermelada y mostaza a sus hotcakes, y le ponía cajeta al tocino, Jean Carlo y yo lo miramos con cierta cara de asco

-que?-pregunto el mirándonos-se me antojan asi

Yo mire a mi compañero de armas diciendo

-asi es el de raro!

Mientras tanto en casa, Jekyll, Ram, Hades y Viktor habían asegurado el perímetro de la mansión 10 veces mas, si la Talamasca iba a ir por ellos, lo mas seguro era no dejarlos entrar ni acercarse por seguridad, Deuce supervisaba todo, Nefertari colocaba también algunos hechizos egipcios con la ayuda de Horus y Manu, en cuanto a poderío, nosotros los griegos eramos mas piezas pero Hades no podía utilizar totalmente su poder por temor a descontrolarse, asi que en ese aspecto, estábamos bastante mal representados, tenia que ser!

Vlady y Kat jugaban en un corralito cerca de sus madres, asi Integra no lo perdia de vista a el y a Lala,Talbot no era idiota y sabia que iba a presionar a mi marido con lo que el, mas amaba y sus hijos bien podrían ejercer presión, asi que la inglesa tenia a su hija y al bebe cerca de ella

-puedo ir al baño?-pedia la pequeña vampiro

-Lala! Fuiste hace 10 minutos-le regañaba la rubia-

-es que de los nervios me dan ganas, por fis mami!-rogaba Draculaura-

-yo la acompaño-ofrecio Maddie

-gracias y tu, deja de beber agua que no puedes estar yendo y viniendo cada 5 minutos!-

-sisisisi-repitio la chica levantándose veloz

Al pasar cerca de Horus, el dios le dedico una mirada significativa a la Gorgona que esta paso de largo mas no paso desapercibida por la joven

-viste como te miro?-sonrio Lala

-disculpa?

-el dios!-aplaudio Ula entusiasmada

-aah por favor-

-es en serio!-

-niña

-vamos Maddie, hablale!-

-Lala yo tengo…

E iba a decir una relación cuando cayo en cuenta que no era asi, realmente había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo desde que entre nosotros ya no había nada, Maddie parecía apenas procesarlo, recordando el porque estaban ahí, recordó, la primera vez que me volvió a ver, y la forma en que Al se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, la forma en que peleábamos, esa unión que siempre había entre el y yo, nuestras miradas, nuestros acercamientos, a mi siempre me había gustado abrazar, cuidar y proteger al aquel entonces mejor amigo, y jamas cayo en cuenta, que entre nosotros, siempre había habido algo especial, algo que crecio con el tiempo y que se convirtió en el amor tan fuerte que nos unia ahora y que había sido premiado con un hermoso regalo.

La dama suspiro con cierta nostalgia, aceptando que yo jamas fui de ella de la forma en que ahora lo era de Al….y era momento de dejarme ir

-creo…-continuo Maddie-que seria bueno que lo saludara no lo crees?

-seria genial-sonrio Lala

Mientras tanto en L.A., Al estaba sentado en la cama de bastante mal humor, yo preferia no molestarlo y me encontraba recostado a un lado suyo

-genial! Respira mas fuerte eh!-me regaño molesto

Yo solo cerre los ojos

-el es hot, muy hot!-me auto dije una y otra vez

El se levanto

-estoy aburrido!

-apenas han pasado 3 horas

-y?

-que..bueno…aun faltan tres días amor-respondi nervioso

-i can f"#$% belived!-alzo la voz enojado-no me gusta que me tengan encerrado sin hacer nada, me recuerda a la prisión en Hellsing

-no estas en Inglaterra, amor-

-dije que me recuerda!

-perdon!-pedi cansado

El bufo molesto

-al menos….busca una tv para poder verla

-cielito, esta es la habitación de un sacerdote, no el Ritz, el no ve la tv, es un placer mundano

-porque me contradices siempre?-se cruzo de brazos mirándome

-god, nunca-respondi levantándome al momento-ire a pedirle una, de acuerdo?

-no…ya déjalo asi-

-pero quiero hacerlo

-ya no me interesa! Ahora se me antojan unos dulces

-dulces?

-cariño, deja tu complejo de eco que me exasperas-dijo con sarcasmo

._. dios…o mi marido estaba esperando una bebe semidiosa o semi demonio!

Vaya carácter!

Suspire hondamente diciendo:

-perdoname mucho…solo quiero complacerte, dime que dulces quieres y te los traeré al instante

-quiero-y lo medito un momento- m&m´s, snikers, gomitas de gusanito, paletas de fresa, todo lo que haya en la sección de dulces-

-ok…te dara un coma diabético pero si asi lo quieres…ire a comprarlo todo-

-a donde vas?-pregunto alarmado-

-por tus cosas

-no! Manda a alguien! Jean Carlo tiene servidumbre, pídele que vayan

-cariño quien te entiende? Pensaba que me alucinabas y no querias tenerme aquí-

-porque dices eso? No es verdad, no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo-

Y de dos pasos se acerco a abrazarme con fuerza, sabia que lo sucedido la noche anterior lo tenia muy nervioso-

-ok ok…no me ire a ningún lado…pediré a alguien que vaya-

-no te alejes!

-no lo hare…solo buscare a alguien que..

-no! No te vayas-pidio abrazandome mas muy asustado

-de acuerdo-dije besando su rostro-no ire a ningún lado…

El suspiro con fuerza

-tengo mucho miedo…se que no debo pero…

-claro que debes…es la primera vez que daras a luz a un ser, es normal sentir miedo

-Poseidon…fui el ser mas malvado del planeta…mate a muchas personas…el maldito karma puede cobrarse en mi bebita-

-y si lo hace le patearemos el trasero también a el, nada va a sucederle a nuestra pequeñita, de acuerdo?confia en mi, voy a cuidar de ti y de ella, jamas dejare que nada los lastime, de acuerdo?

Mi esposo asintió con firmeza y yo le sonreí,pasara lo que pasara, el siempre podía confiar en que los cuidaría con mi vida si fuese necesario

En casa, de nueva cuenta una extraña neblina comenzó a cubrir la mansión Rad, oscureciendo todo alrededor, todos miraban hacia los monitores y esperaban expectantes

-esto no me gusta nada-dijo Hades-

-ni a mi-dijo Integra

Y como si fuese sido una alarma, una gran parvada de vampiros comenzó a atacar la mansión tratando de entrar, se escuchaban como una gran parvada de pajaros que peleaban por pasar al interior, Vlad y Kat comenzaron a llorar de miedo mientras las chicas se abrazaban unas a otras asustadas

-que feo se oye!-dijo Lala tapándose los oídos

Deuce estaba con la mirada fija a los monitores, eran miles de ellos, como había crecido tanto la población de Nosferatus? Reconocio a los 5 estorbos, incluso la mirada de los chicos había cambiado, la casa estaba resistiendo de forma increíble, cuando en eso, un gran ventanal crujía peligrosamente

-es el ala oeste!-grito Ine

Las chicas se asustaron y comenzaron a vociferar, mas Nefertari concentrándose al máximo, activo su magia y repelio el ataque de las bestias que luchaban por entrar, Hades le ayudo al momento y con mucho esfuerzo, lograron sellar el punto débil, la bella faraona se veia agotada

-son muy poderosos-decia recobrando el aliento

-sientate linda-pedia Ram cariñosamente-Cleo, tráele un trago a tu madre

-enseguida-respondio la Leona y Frankie fue con ella al bar que estaba en mi cuarto

Hey! -_- no se tomen mi escoces! Pffff

El ataque continuaba , Deuce miraba con preocupación que dos cámaras habían sido voladas de tajo, la magia que ayudaba a que no entraran estaba resistiendo bien, mas por cuanto tiempo podían contenerlos?Horus se adelanto

-principe?

Mi cachorro volteo

-si?

-creo que yo puedo salir y disipar la niebla que cubre el sol…con ello, se veran obligados a volver a su escondite

-esa es una gran idea-dijo Maddie detrás de el

El dios le sonrio dedicándole una reverencia y respondio

-es una excelente sugerencia, desea que alguien lo acompañe?-

-no sera necesario-dijo Horus de forma educada y desaparecio, reapareciendo en la azotea de nuestra casa e invocando su poderío, lanzo un impresionante rayo hacia los cielos y estos le obedecieron al momento, aclarándolo todo y dejando pasar los bienhechores rayos de sol

Los nosferatu huyeron despavoridos, los 5 estorbos, por tener sangre de vampiros-humanos, podían estar bajo las luces del astro rey pero no por eso decidieron retirarse, la RAD era mas poderosa de lo que se habían imaginado

Esta maniobra fue muy bien recibida por todos que aplaudieron felices de haberse librado del enemigo

-es pronto para celebrar! Debemos reemplazar cámaras y revisar daños,….vamos!-mando Deuce con firmeza y todos obedecieron al instante

Ese es mi hijo!

Cleo mientras tanto le traía a su madre lo que su padre le había indicado y la bella faraona bebia de buen grado

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-le pedia la chica

-es por protegernos-le contesto Nefertari

**PEDIMOS UNA DISCULPA MUY GRANDE POR EL ERROR QUE COMETIMOS AYER AL SUBIR EL CAPITULO**

**ASI QUE SUBIMOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PARA RESARCIR NUESTRO ERROR**

**UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

-habra otras formas o lo que es mas…yo te ayudare, Manu me ha mostrado algo de magia

La dama suspiro y miro hacia donde se había ido su marido, bajando la voz le contesto

-no puedes hacer eso o le puede hacer daño a D.J.-

Shock total para la bella Leona!

Se quedo mirando a su madre asombrada de que supiera de su pequeño

-acaso…

-querida…lo se todo de ti

-pero..

-se que mi nieto esta a salvo dentro porque Poseidon lo ha mantenido dormido…no hay nada que puedas ocultarme Cleo

La chica estaba sin habla, Nefertari le sonrio con ternura y la beso

-no estoy enojada contigo, solo algo sentida porque no tuviste la confianza de decírmelo

-es que…

-Deuce es tu prometido y realmente estoy feliz por ustedes…pero siempre recuerda que yo soy tu madre y te apoyare en todo lo que pase en tu vida-

Cleo la abrazo con fuerza

-lo se mamita…

La faraona acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su pequeña con ternura

-te amo pequeña

-y yo a ti mami-sonreia mi nuera

-D.J. sera tan hermoso como tu y su padre

Cleo sonrio besando la mejilla de su guapísima madre

En L.A. los sirvientes de Jean Carlo me habían traido todo lo que les había pedido, e incluso, nos habían llevado una pantalla para poder pasar mejor el rato, Al se calmo un poco comiendo y vimos una película, al termino de la misma, apago el aparato y se levanto

-de nuevo estoy aburrido

-que deseas que hagamos?-pregunte

-no se…quieres jugar a algo?-

-jugar?-pregunte con algo de asombro

-si…póker quizás-

-de prendas?-pregunte coqueto

-amor…estamos en la habitación de un sacerdote en una iglesia, en serio quieres hacer eso?

-cariño tu eres sexy donde sea-respondi mirándolo

-gracias pero vas a portarte bien te guste o no

-ah vamos amor!-dije levantándome y yendo hacia el-en cuanto la bebe nazca, tendremos que limitar nuestros…momentos passion

-porque?-dijo con extrañeza

-porque estaremos al pendiente de ella, y no sera lo mismo

-y eso te molesta?

-no, somos una familia y me gusta que evolucionemos juntos…en ocasiones tendre que aceptar que no duermas a mi lado y…

-lo se-interrumpio el- eso es lo que he estado pensando…

-lo haremos funcionar-le sonreí yo-asi que, podemos jugar ahora póker de prendas ya que estamos los dos solos-sugeri

-y yo te contesto que no lo haremos-sonrio a su vez-trae la baraja, jugaremos pero la ropa se queda en su lugar-

-que difícil es convencerte!-replique

Los perros de reserva, habían llegado ya a Salem, estaban apostados cerca de la mansión RAD en sus autos, justo kilómetros atrás de nuestro hogar, Mac Cann había visto todo lo sucedido

-quien sera ese greñudo?-preguntaba Brian en su particular forma de ser-

-es un dios-respondio el italiano-reconoceria ese poder en donde fuera, de donde jodidos sacan a estos tipos?-

-ni idea-contesto Daniel, pero Steve dijo que no debemos entrometernos aunque les estén asesinando-

-nadie en esa casa nos interesa-dijo Mac Cann guardando los binoculares que tenia en su mano-los miembros de nuestra comunidad están en tierra santa, los que están ahí, son solo gente sin importancia, vamos, vayamos a un buen hotel-

-sera divertido cuando comencemos la caceria-sonrio Brian-

-si….y debemos comenzar con los vampiros mas jóvenes incluyendo al sobrino de Alucard-ordeno Mac

El dia paso entre una calma inusual, llego la noche y todos fueron a dormir dejando en ronda a Hades y Persefone quien traía a la pequeña Kat en brazos

-deberias llevarla a su cuna-sugirio su padre

-ni lo sueñes!-dijo mi cuñada escandalizada-alguien puede robarse a mi princesita preciosa y no lo soportaría nuevamente

-ah vamos mami, nadie entrara

-eso dijiste la ultima vez!-reclamo ella

Hades sonrio

-tienes razón, anda, dámela un rato

Per le paso a su pequeño tesoro la cual ni se inmuto por el cambio de brazos

-es tan linda! Te aseguro que Allysa no sera ni la mitad de linda que ella!

-eso es seguro, Poseidon hace hijos feos, todos ellos, parecían comercial de Benetton-bromeo mi hermano

-_- baboso

-menos mi hijo, no es asi?-interrumpio Maddie

La pareja se levanto enseguida

-este…si…el no..

-el lo dijo yo no!-acuso Per a su esposo

-asi déjenlo-respondio Mad alzando una ceja-descansen, es mi turno

-ok

-tu mandas!

Y los 3 salieron rumbo a su habitación a descansar

Maddie tomo asiento frente a los monitores mientras Horus se acercaba lentamente

-puedo?-señalo la silla

-claro-sonrio la bella Gorgona

El dios tomo asiento y miro a la dama

-me gustaría vigilar contigo si no te molesta

-en absoluto-

-que bien…podríamos…no se..platicar un poco…

-porque me vigilabas en el estacionamiento de Poseidon?-pregunto directo Mad

El se movio un poco nervioso

-de hecho….te vigilo desde que fuiste al Cairo

-como?-dijo Maddie asombrada

-te he admirado desde entonces y…no te he perdido de vista

-debo sentirme asustada?-pregunto ella molesta

-no…no pretendo hacerte daño

-ni siquiera lo intentarias!-respondio vanidosa-soy una sacerdotisa y como tal, puedo luchar contra ti

-lo se…fuiste amante de Poseidon y lo mantuviste en jaque por años

-acaso…

-lo se? Si..ya te dije, te he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo, y …he visto tu dolor por la perdida del hombre que amaste

-eso no es cierto

-de acuerdo-acepto el dios-porque eso te hacia mas indigna de lo que eres y de quien eres Medusa Gorgon…eres una guerrera, tu no lloras por nadie…los hombres deben llorar por ti…y tampoco los dioses..debes levantar la cabeza, decirle adiós a el…y seguir tu camino

Mad tomo esto como una afrenta que se levanto orgullosa y herida

-yo no lloro por nadie!-dijo furiosa-asi que no necesito de tus consejos y puedo mandar a alguien a que vigile contigo, buenas noches

Y aventando la silla, camino rumbo hacia las habitaciones, mas Gore estaba recargado en la pared vigilando también a la bella Gorgona la cual paso a su lado sin hablarle, el dios miro al vampiro que le regreso la mirada de bastante mala gana

Uuuuuuuyyy! Maddie tiene a dos galanes peleando por ella

XD

Ejem, ok, seriedad señores que esto no es de risa (jejejejejeje)

Bueno ya

Había pasado una noche en tensa calma, en L.A., a primeras horas del dia,mi marido ya no sabia ni que hacer para entretenerse, había doblado la ropa de Allysa como 30 veces, la servidumbre de Jean Carlo le había sugerido lavar toda la ropa de nuestra pequeña y asi lo hicieron e iban a doblar la ropita mas Al se ofrecio a hacerlo, asi mataria el tiempo, armo la pequeña cuna de viaje por si mismo, yo arme la carreola mientras el colocaba todo en perfecto orden, todo estaba preparado para traer a Allysa al mundo

El cuarto de Jean Carlo parecía mas bien una habitación de bebe, el sacerdote entro para ver si se nos ofrecia algo

-ni yo tengo tanta ropa-nos sonrio al ver la cantidad de vestidos y pañaleros de nuestra princesa

AL sonrio

-lo se, creo que exageramos

-no, esta perfecto, su hija es muy deseada y justo es que la disfruten al máximo

-nos hubiera gustado de otra forma pero…

-las cosas pasan por algo…escuchen, se ha recorrido el dia de su nacimiento para mañana a medio dia, los astros se acomodaron extrañamente-

-como esta eso?-pregunte levantándome ya que estaba en el piso asegurando una de las llantas de la carreola

-el Rey imagina que fue Zeus quien te manda algo de ayuda divina

-ese idiota!-dije furioso-

-igual nos ayuda bastante, los nosferatu están en Salem con la Talmasca y no creemos que puedan contener su embiste en la mansión

Al y yo nos miramos preocupado

-ok-acepto mi esposo-mañana sera entonces

-yo los llevare en mi auto, debo ir a preparlo todo con Fere, descansa Al…es un ritual muy pesado y doloroso-

-en serio?-pregunte preocupado

-descuida…estare bien…una vez mas, gracias-

Jean Carlo nos sonrio regalándonos una reverencia y salio

-cariño

-shhh-me pidió colocando su mano en mis labios-no pasa nada…

-pero

-porque mejor no pides una pizza y comemos, te parece?-sugirio abrazandome

Yo suspire

-claro..lo que digas

-ese es mi niño-

-pero despues dormiras toda la tarde-

-trato hecho

Con esta promesa hecha, llame a uno de la servidumbre, mis sentimientos estaban totalmente encontrados,por un lado, queria ver ya a mi niña…por otro…no queria que Al sufriera, dos emociones totalmente opuestas y que jamas había sentido por nadie mas en mi existencia

Esa tarde, estaba recostado encima de mi príncipe, ambos estábamos en silencio, y pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido, cuando el hablo

-me compraste nachos!-dijo sonriendo

Yo lo mire

-como?

-te bajaste en una de las avenidas principales…a comprarme nachos?

-y con extra queso-complete

-como…como permitiste eso?

-tu los querias

-y las palomitas en el mall

-se veian asquerosas de hecho

-y los dulces, el chocolate…te hecho pasar por muchas cosas últimamente..y las hormonas-rio tapándose la cara-dios! No te culpo por querer divorciarte de mi despues de esto

Yo rei con el y me acerque a su hermoso rostro besándolo

-sabes….todo lo que hemos pasado…lo volveria a hacer, una y otra vez, no cambiaria nada, las cosas buenas y malas…todo lo que he vivido a tu lado…es lo mas bello que he pasado en toda mi existencia, porque eres el amor de mi vida Al

El me miro con ternura acariciando mi cara

-te amo

-yo también te amo-respondi

-estas seguro de eso?-sonrio-no quieres cambiarme?

-nunca…eres perfecto tal y como eres y te amo mas que a nada

Mi esposo me beso intensamente acercándome mas a el, acaricie su cabello mientras me deleitaba con su boca, mi corazón, sangre, alma y vida solo son suyos, que el deseo y la pasión comenzaron a despertar en ambos.

-la iglesia-dijo el entre jadeos por mis besos

-estamos a un lado de ella-aclare sin dejar de saborear sus labios-asi que técnicamente no estamos violando ninguna regla

-perfecto-contesto abrazandome y sentí sus manos en mi espalda acariciándome

No me intereso saber que era la cama de un sacerdote, o que estaba cerca una iglesia, lo hice mio toda la noche de muchas maneras posibles, el amor que siento por el, fue mas fuerte que todo, que incluso olvide que en casa, se libraba una batalla mas cruenta, los Nosferatu golpeaban con fuerza la mansión haciendo correr y gritar a todas las chicas, Hades defendia con valor varios huecos que habían hecho al domo protector al igual que Horus y Deuce había activado desde adentro su tridente con el cual, llamo al vital liquido que barria parte de los vampiros rebeldes, mas llegaban con mas numero de hordas que trataban a toda costa de entrar, Thad había aparecido al fin y estaba a escazos metros de la mansión, con Anette a su lado, los jóvenes notaron su presencia en los monitores, y asi lo informaron

_**Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes amables lectores, agradezco infinitamente el que estén acompañándome en esta aventura que he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios y pido también una disculpa por el error cometido el dia de ayer, lo lamentamos y esperemos no vuelva a suceder, que les esta pareciendo la historia? Espero que le este gustando y vine a subirla yo porque se suscito un pequeño malentendido que vine a tratar de responder**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que cada comentario, bueno o malo, lo agradezco en el alma ya que si los dejan es porque han leído mis historias, les hayan gustado o no, y por esoi, un millón de gracias!**_

_**En primer lugar, Danny, querida, dejaste el comentario en un fic que nada tiene que ver con Poseidon y Al, preciosa, la historia es de Avengers y lamentablemente te equivocaste de apartado pero aun asi, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de ponerme tu notita**_

_**En ella, me decía que yo había "arruinado" mis historias por haber hecho que Poseidon y Al, fuesen la nueva pareja central , que ella preferia a Maddie, agradezco en verdad esta controversia, no es la primera que me dejan y me siento halagada que hayan amado tanto las parejas con las que inicie, sin embargo, siempre lo dije, yo jamas, jamas jamas jamas jamas quise que Maddie fuese la pareja de Poseidon,no les hallaba sentido, ni pasión, y realmente me molestaba verlos juntos, ya lo he expresado antes y creo lo puse en mis fics anteriores, lo hice por presión general y de eso, lo acepto, soy muy culpable, siempre he preferido el yaoi, porque honestamente, es mas complicado de escribir y mas espinoso en cuestión de gustos, Alucard si esta basado en Hellsing de K Hirano, mas esto es Fanfiction y si ustedes les dan una leida, cada autor hace con los personajes sus propias versiones, desde un inicio los empece a poner a Al y Poseidon como bromance para ustedes mas para mi, fue la base para un amor que ya tenia planeado desde el inicio, Al deseo desde el inicio a el padre de Deuce y lucho hasta conseguir su objetivo de hacerlo su amante, el dios Poseidon por su parte, si es bisexual y lo puedes investigar en cualquier apartado de Mitologia Griega y tuvo a su amante Pelope al cual amo mucho, yo concuerdo con Susana, que la chica se referia a los personajes y no en si a la comunidad gay que tienen mis absolutos respetos y cariños, mas nuestro Al, que es David R. si se molesto bastante ante la critica de la chica en que decía con letras mayúsculas que yo había C%$#e$# mis historias por haberlos puestos de pareja, pero también le recuerdo a ella, que hicimos un censo general y la mayoría de mis lectores, acordó junto conmigo de que la pareja que le parecía mas real era la de AXP, asi que, continue con lo establecido y los uni, lamento muchísimo que no te agraden mis fics, pero te agradezco mucho el tiempo que los estuviste leyendo **____** los autores somos asi, cuando creemes en una obra propia a la que le damos vida alma y corazón, seguimos nuestros instintos y habrá quienes nos sigan y quienes nos odien, no somos monedas de oro para caerles bien a todos, seria algo, absolutamente difícil y si el mismo Jesus tuvo detractores, alguien tan simple como yo, imagínenselo! Jejejeje**_

_**Asi que, espero que la comunidad gay no se moleste por lo que esa chica escribió y mejor les comparto lo que nuestro Poseidon le escribió a su novio en Facebook para animarlo y es un ejemplo del verdadero orgullo de un amor verdadero:**_

_**Les copiare y pegare lo que se dijeron hace algunos momentos:**_

Muro: AlucardVlad Teples

Yo se que no debo hacer caso a las personas mal intencionadas pero la verdad es... Que sí me lastimaron mucho. me siento muy deprimido y mi novio ya se enojó conmigo

_Respuestas:_

Clawd Wolf no Al...animo,no te deprimas

Hace 53 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark sabes que me enc$%&a? que te deprimas por estupideces

Hace 45 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples :´(

Hace 44 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark y ni llores que sabes que tengo la razon!

Hace 44 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples Y tenías que irte a tu casa por lo mismo?

Hace 43 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark porque no me gusta estar discutiendo necedades contigo davd

Hace 43 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples Ok...

Hace 43 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark te veo el 31

Hace 42 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples Si tienes planes no vengas

Hace 42 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark -_-

Hace 41 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark que dramatico eres

Hace 41 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark tu sabes que te amo...que nada mas importa, eres mi vida! como jodidos quieres que te lo demuestre? rastreando a esa chica y diciendole: hey! sabes? no me importa lo que opines, amo a mi novio demasiado, que sin el no puedo vivir que en el encontre todo lo que siempre busque, que me gusta despertar a su lado y la forma en que el se duerme sobre mi, que me gusta que me cuide, que me gusta cuando me regaña cuando me besa cuando me mira y me dice que me ama, que solo con el encontre la palabra hogar y que me vale un jodido comino si no te parece a ti o al sociedad porque lo voy a hacer mio y sera para toda la vida, porque es en sus brazos en donde quiero morir porque el me enseño a vivir

Hace 38 minutos · Ya no me gusta · 5

Poseidon Stark te amo Dave...y no me importa lo que la sociedad opine, o los niños o quien sea! pague con mucho cariño mi boda y aunque tu no lo quieras...nos casaremos y de esa manera joderemos a la pinche sociedad

Hace 36 minutos · Ya no me gusta · 5

Poseidon Stark le parezca o no, seremos una familia porque pienso criar hijos contigo amor...pero quiero que seas fuerte conmigo porque tu me enseñaste eso a mi...y no quiero ver a la persona que amo...caer por que las personas opinen que una pareja de hombres cague las historias de amor...mi historia contigo ha sido..la mejor que he tenido en la vida y no quiero que tenga fin...te amo...oiste eso y aprendetelo...TE AMO

Hace 35 minutos · Ya no me gusta · 5

AlucardVlad Teples

Hace 33 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark dont cry

Hace 30 minutos · Me gusta · 1

AlucardVlad Teples es lo mas bonito que me has escrito en la vida u.u

Hace 29 minutos · Me gusta · 1

Poseidon Stark y porque piensas que te lo escribo?

Hace 29 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples porque me amas

Hace 28 minutos · Me gusta · 1

Poseidon Stark asi es...y tu sabes que te amo muchisimo

Hace 28 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples yo te amo mucho más

Hace 28 minutos · Me gusta · 1

AlucardVlad Teples Ven a casa

Hace 27 minutos · Me gusta · 1

Poseidon Stark ok,solo lavo mi ropa, voy al baño y me regreso

Hace 27 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples Eddy! Acá te la lavo!

Hace 26 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark no hasta que nos casemos! puedo lavar mi propia ropa graaaacias

Hace 26 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples Eddy!

Hace 26 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark fine! ahi voy solo voy al baño

Hace 25 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples como si no tuviéramos nuestro baño privado!

Hace 25 minutos · Me gusta

Poseidon Stark vale ahi voy! ._.

Hace 25 minutos · Me gusta

AlucardVlad Teples te adoro

Hace 24 minutos · Me gusta · 1

Poseidon Stark yo te adoro mas tripon

Hace 24 minutos · Me gusta · 1

_**este..ignoren lo del baño , jijiji**_

_**el amor verdadero es una joya invaluable que se tiene que cuidar, venga de quien venga y de las personas que sean**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos el próximo capitulo**_

_**un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

-Deuce!es Thad

Mi hijo miro a Clawdeen quien lucia como una roca, Lala era quien había recibido peor la noticia

-primito!-decia llorando la pequeña vampiro

-vamos por el?-pregunto Clawd furioso

-no-respondio Deuce-las ordenes de Poseidon fueron claras…todo mundo adentro!-

La casa se cimbraba desde sus cimientos ante el ataque

-Deucey!-gritaba asustada Cleo

-Hades, Horus!unan fuerzas y rehagan el domo!

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, primero el dios del inframundo se concentro e hizo lo que le pedían, el dios egipcio le imito y una cúpula de energía comenzó a aparecer rodeando la mansión y los aliados de la Talamasca, no podían golpear ya directo nuestro hogar

Había sido una pésima noche para ellos, muy al contrario para nosotros, que amaneci con el amor de mi vida en mis brazos y bastante emocionado por conocer a nuestra bebe, mi esposo se ducho conmigo y ambos fuimos conducidos por Jean Carlo hasta la guarida principal, al llegar, nos hizo pasar por un pasillo muy grande en el cual, estaban apostados dos jóvenes de extraño aspecto, ya los había visto antes, el dia que nos habían ido a ayudar en la defensa de nuestra ciudad, no se inmutaron ante nuestra llegada y el sacerdote se acerco al mas alto quien era brutalmente guapo y con un tatuaje en su mano de biohazard

-Eddy, el Rey nos esta esperando-dijo el padre

-lo sabemos, por eso estamos aqui, entren-

Nos hicieron pasar a una habitacion blanca y espaciosa. En medio de la misma,habia una especie de cama quirurgica que dominaba el lugar, los doce chicos del rey estaban ahi, yo me acerque a Jean Carlo diciendo con cierto sarcasmo:

-es la sala de partos?

-algo asi-sonrio el-

Un joven vampiro se nos acerco sonriendo coquetamente, traia consigo una camiseta de 1D

-eso es de Lala!-reclamo mi esposo

-era!ahora es mia-replico el chico autoabrazandose

-tu le quitaste sus cosas!-

-es el pago por haberles ayudado con la Talamasca, acaso pensabas que era gratis?no amiguito! Y ni te quejes que salio barata la ayuda-

-Arthur!-le reclamo Fere

-que? Me gusta 1D y esa niña tenia un mundo de cosas-

-ladronzuelo-dijo el frances con desden

-di lo que quieras,no me interesa,pero todo lo vendi muy bien en mercado libre-

-llegan tarde-interrumpio Steve la alegata-Al, recuestate ahi, debemos comenzar ya,los planetas estan alineados y es el momento justo-

Mi esposo tomo aire decidido y camino hacia la cama conmigo a su lado, le ayude a acostarse y le di un tierno beso

-estare a un lado tuyo-le dije-te amo

-y yo a ti...todo estara bien, ok?

Yo solo asenti, en cuanto me retire, Al fue aprisionado con unas bandas de hierro para inmovilizarlo

-Alucard-dije con desconfianza mientras Jean Carlo me sostenia

-no te preocupes, son necesarias-

-pero...

-ven conmigo

Mi marido se veia nervioso cuando el Rey se acerco a el

-confias en mi?-le pregunto

El solo afirmo

-bien, porque esto va a dolerte y mucho-

Y al decir esto, alzo su mano hacia el, los jovenes y Fere hicieron lo mismo y lanzaron una voraz energia que lo cubrio por completo haciendolo gritar de dolor

-Al!-le llame asustado

-a donde vas niño bonito?-me pregunto uno de ellos con sonrisa de burla y tapandome el paso

-mi esposo...

-tranquilo-me pidio Jean-solo observa

Yo solo escuchaba a mi principe que gritaba asustado, no parecian darle tregua, los poderes parecian estarlo torturando mucho y yo sentia una congoja terrible al no poder ayudarlo, de pronto, la pequeña energia blanca que habia visto antes, emergio de Al con ayuda del Rey, muy despacio se alzaba sobre mi marido,lentamente arriba de el, la mire asombrado, el monarca utilizo ambas manos para cubrir el brillante haz de luz que flotaba encima de Al quien se veia bañado en sudor y muy palido, los demas cesaron de envolver a mi esposo con su poder y solo el Rey continuo fluyendo su energia hacia nuestra hija y comenzo a darle forma al pequeño ser amorfo, Al miraba asombrado la manera en que se estaba desarrollando el bebe,aunque se veia extremadamente cansado y respiraba con cierta dificultad, no perdia detalle de su gestacion,,el monarca parecia estar moldeando su bella figura,y ante nuestros ojos, la energia comenzo a crecer, crecer y fue convirtiendose en una hermosa bebe,yo estaba totalmente en shock

Era lo mas...asombroso que habia visto en mi existencia

Y miren que soy un dios!

El bebe se fue formando delante de nosotros como si estuviesemos viendo un documental de vida en algun canal de salud, comenzo siendo una energia y poco a poco fue volviendose un nuevo ser,los grilletes que sostenian a Al fueron abiertos y el olvidandose del dolor se levanto de prisa, Allysa aun flotaba frente a el, el Rey fue haciendola descender poco a poco hasta que suavemente, la dejo caer en los brazos de su madre que estaba ya esperandola, yo me acerque a ellos sin dejar de mirarlos

Al le sonreia y veia de manera muy diferente a nuestra hija.

Solo amor se podia ver en su divino rostro al mirarla

Jamas creo haber visto, un bebe con una hermosura semejante, Allysa es, la perfeccion hecha persona, su cara era la de un angel, toda ella, era belleza.

-hola preciosa! Ya estas aqui-dijo emocionado abrazandola

La bebita jurgito un poco,me acerque mas a verla y abrio sus ojitos, eran...tan azules como el oceano, era como...si el corazon del mar,se hubiese escondido en su mirada, sonrei extasiado

Mi princesa habia llegado a casa

La bese con devocion y mire a mi marido quien tambien me miraba feliz,tenia lagrimas en su hermoso rostro, busque sus labios besandolo intensamente, se veia cansado pero muy bello

-te amo ,mil veces te amo!-dije sin dejar de besarlo

-y yo a ti!ya esta con nosotros!

-es perfecta!joder, es perfecta!-dije entusiasmado

-saco tu nariz y tu cabello, el resto se parece a mi-dijo orgulloso

-100%! gracias a dios-

El rio mirandome

-amor, tu eres el bonito aqui-dije

-tu tambien eres bello-me beso con pasion-

-trajeron ropa para vestirla?-nos pregunto Jean Carlo

Al y yo nos miramos

A ninguno de los dos se nos habia ocurrido

-genial, su primer dia y estara desnuda por todo LA-dijo Fere con burla

El Rey se acerco con una caja y se la entrego a Al

-te lo manda mi esposa, ella sabia que lo olvidarias-dijo sonriendo

El agradecio y yo abri el obsequio

Eran ropa, pañales y una bella cobijita

-muchas gracias mi señor-sonrio mi esposo

-por nada, vistanla

-si,pero..todos,, voltense!-mande celoso

-es un bebe!-reclamo Fere

-y? Nadie vera a mi hija desnuda!

-ya la vimos-se burlo Arthur

-me vale! No la volveras a ver!

Aun con todo y haciendo caras, obedecieron, mi esposo la cambio y en minutos, habia quedado preciosa, le tome una foto y se la mande a Deuce diciendo:

tu hermana

En segundos, llegaba a casa, en donde todos descansaban de una pesada noche, mi cachorro tomo su iphone y miro la foto

Su carita se ilumino enseguida

-Allysa!-dijo sonriendo y levantandose feliz- ya nacio!

Todos a una corrieron hacia el, Deuce le mostro la foto a Cleo que dijo feliz

-esta divina!

-es hermosa!

-cosita!

-es una muñeca!

Dijeron una tras otras las amigas de mi nuera y el resto de las mujeres RAD, Lala era la unica que no podia verla por ser tan pequeña

-no la veo!-reclamo molesta-dejenme verla!

Deuce le paso su iphone y Lala sonrio con ternura

-esta precioosaaaa!-dijo emocionada-esta bien hermosa!

-no cabe duda que Al sabe hacer bebes bonitos-sonrio Ine abrazando a su hija

Solo Maddie permanecia en silencio sin decir nada, la llegada de mi pequeña ponia punto final a cualquier posible reconciliacion entre nosotros

En LA, ayudaba a Al a levantarse de la mesa de labor

-te sientes bien?-pregunte preocupado

-un poco debil-dijo el sosteniendo a nuestra bebe-pero estoy bien

-eres muy resistente al dolor-dijo el Rey-no todos logran hacerlo, 6 de mis nietos nacieron asi y una de sus madres siempre terminaba desmayandose

Un guapisimo chico,que es elemento de los doce, de cabello negro y lacio, con unos ojos impresionantes de color gris, miro al Rey de muy malas pulgas reclamando:

-es un proceso muy doloroso!-alzo la voz el joven-y la culpa es de su hijo por preñarme tan seguido!-

-no escuche que te quejaras de eso-le regreso el monarca

-es claro que usted lo apoyara a el, es su niño!-

-Jonnhie, no te pongas perrita-sonrio Arthur-dejalo para despues

-lo mejor sera que descanses-sugirio el monarca-deben partir lo mas pronto posible a su ciudad, tienes mas tiempo ahora para liberar a tu sobrino, Gilles ira contigo, Alucard, el sabado, llegando el nuevo dia, los perros de reserva limpiaran Salem de los traidores

Mi esposo asintio

-partiremos al anochecer-

-bien, buena suerte-

Jean Carlo nos condujo de nuevo hacia su iglesia, Al llevaba en sus brazos a nuestra bebita, conmigo sosteniendolos con fuerza,la pequeña estaba dormidita de lo mas tranquila posible

-tienes un hijo pequeño no es asi?-pregunto el sacerdote desde el asiento delantero

Al solo miraba a Allysa embelesado

-emm, lo tienes?

Yo lo movi para tener su atencion, y decirle que Jean Carlo le hablaba

-eh? Perdon! No te oi, dime?-

-que tienes otro bebe en casa

Mi esposo me miro confundido

-Vlad, amor-respondi

-aaah, ese, este si, bueno, es de mi ex mujer

-y tuyo-afirme

-si..claro y mio...si...se como se debe cuidar un recien nacido y cuanto comen y todo eso, no hay problema-

-de acuerdo, por cierto,los felicito, jamas habia visto una niña, de tal belleza-

-si verdad?-sonrio Al acariciando la carita de la bebe-es perfecta

-a no dudarlo-secunde feliz tomando su manita, mi niña era preciosa!

Ocupe el resto del dia en preparar nuestro regreso a Casa, informe a Deuce de nuestra vuelta y el prometio que en cuanto nos acercaramos a la mansion, ellos nos escoltarian,no podiamos transportar a Allysa ya que era muy bebe aun y Al estaba muy debil por haber pasado el proceso de dar a luz a nuestra pequeña, que le pedi descansara en cama mientras yo registraba todo en el aerpuerto,fue un dia muy ajetreado, a las 5 de la tarde, ibamos ya rumbo a Salem no sin antes agradecer a Jean Carlo todo lo que habia hecho por nosotros, la Talamasca volvia a atacar la mansion en esos momentos, desde dentro,los chicos se defendian tratando de que no entraran, estaban dispuestos a llevarse a uno de los nuestros para intercambiarlo por Allysa

-Cleo, dile a Frankie que llevate a Kat, Lala y a Vlad al sotano-mando Deuce a su mujer-son los mas vulnerables y no quiero arriesgarme

-de acuerdo-asintio la bella Leona dandole un beso-

Persefone la acompaño y Frankie junto con Lagoona y Abbey fueron hacia el sotano, mi nuera volvio junto a Deuce con Clawdeen a su lado, todo ese asunto le interesaba en extremo, mientras los demas guerreros esperaban mirando los monitores

-no entiendo porque no salimos a pelear!-reclamaba Maddie

-porque esas fueron las ordenes de Papa, no quiero arriesgar a nadie hasta que ellos lleguen con mi hermana,en ese momento, los escoltaremos a casa y no deseo ninguna baja hasta entonces-

-me gusta cuando mandas de esa manera-sonrio Cleo coqueta-

-bebe-se sonrojo mi hijo apenado del comentario de su mujer

_**Hola a todos buenas tardes, esperemos que este capitulo si suba completo ya que fanfiction ha tenido algunas fallas desde ayer**_

_**Agradecemos a nombre de mis amigos y el mio propio las muestras de apoyo que nos dan, muchísimas gracias, las guardamos en nuestro corazón y pues, ya llego Allysa! **_

_**En mi obra de vampiros personal, esa es la forma en que ellos nacen cuando se preñan entre vampiros hombres,al no poder gestarse un bebe de manera normal, lo hace afuera de su "madre" el termino es correcto ya que aunque sea un hombre, Al llevo la energía de su hija en el asi que es su es una pareja hetero,la gestación es la misma que un ser humano, de ejemplo esta Integra quien tuvo a Vlady de manera normal,lament que les parezca extraño pero en la mente de un autor, las cosas pueden suceder de mil maneras**_

_**Una amiga nuestra pregunto que si Al sabia cocinar, Dave dice que solo cosas sencillas, postres o sándwiches, Poseidon es el que si sabe mas, asi que el sera quien se encargue de la comida en su casa XD**_

_**Nos vemos pronto espero que me ayuden a subir este fic hoy o mañana y asi poder terminar el año con ustedes**_

_**Un beso y mil gracias**_

_**Rey Kon **_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	12. Chapter 12

-focus ambos!-dijo Maddie molesta-estamos bajo un ataque para que esten con sus cosas

-que mal vibrosa eres-le regreso mi nuera

En el vuelo, Allysa aun seguia durmiendo como un angel en brazos de su madre

-quieres que te ayude con ella?-le pregunte,tecnicamente no habia cargado aun a mi bebita

Al me miro

-si quieres, no estoy cansado pero..,no has sostenido a tu hija-

-amorsito porque no me has dejado-me queje

El sonrio

-tienes razon, lo lamento,toma

Y la sostuve firmente

Que cosa mas bella era

Su carita parecia de marmol,tenia una boquita preciosa, justo como la de su madre, sus cabellitos eran suaves como la seda y sus pequeñas pestañas delineaban a la perfeccion esos lindos ojitos

-hola peloncita-le salude feliz-soy tu papa, aunque tu madre a veces te diga que es otro

-no seas tarado-me sapeo mi esposo-no le digas eso

Yo rei

-es broma, amor

-es muy pequeña para oir tu sarcasmo

-pero debe acostumbrarse a el

-mientras que ella no lo tenga

-amor, viene con mis genes incluido, ya ves Deuce

-es cierto, en fin, tendre que acostumbrarme-sonrio el

-definitivamente asi es-yo volvi mi rostro a mi bebe-verdad preciosa? Mami nos ama asi como somos

Mi esposo solo nos veia con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara, saco su iphone y nos tomo una foto

-que dulce te ves-dijo mostrandomela

Y en efecto,no es por ser yo,pero me veia realmente tierno,mirando con orgullo a mi bella princesa

-la pondre de fondo-

-quitaras a Lala?

-por un tiempo, hasta que tenga una foto de las dos

-de los tres-rectifique, Al siempre omitia a Vlad, el solo suspiro sin decir nada y poniendo nuestra foto en su celular.

-Al...en cuanto lleguemos a la mansion, comenzaran a atacarnos-

El asintio

-Gilles nos esperara en el aeropuerto y ahi,iremos directo a casa

-Poseidon yo...

-no quiero que pelees-dije-quiero que te quedes cuidando a la niña en el asiento trasero,...si algo sale mal

-por favor!

-si algo sale mal...llevaras a Allysa a casa y me dejaras a mi

-no puedo hacer eso!

-lo haras,ella es tu prioridad

-no, ambos son mi prioridad-rectifico-no voy a dejarte en sus manos

-Al

-eres mi marido, y debo cuidar de ti, tu y ella son mi familia,no dejare que la Talamasca los dañe-

-yo estare bien

-no me pongas a decidir por favor-me pidio con angustia-sabes que no puedo hacerlo

-cariño

-por favor Poseidon, los amo demasiado a ambos para perderlos, prefiero ser yo a que ustedes dos los lastimen

Yo lo atraje hacia mi abrazandolo, sabiamos que esto podia pasar,somos guerreros y por desgracia con muchos enemigos deseando acabar con nosotros,mas no iba a dejar que eso pasara tan facilmente, iba a pelear por mi familia

En casa, habia cesado el ataque, la mansion habia resistido tremendamente mas ya se veia dañada en algunos lados, los vampiros habian querido entrar mas la magia y la cupula que la rodeaba, habian resistido tremendamente, Thad estaba furioso y reagrupaba sus fuerzas

-no me importa si tiramos esa estructura desde sus cimientos, quiero a los hijos de Alucard!i

-pero señor-decia Cashander-es imposible! Ellos

-no hay excusa posible!si Tepes no esta en la ciudad, el secuestro de uno de sus hijos lo hara volver de inmediato, asi que, obedezCan!-grito furioso

En cuanto pisamos tierra, Gilles se nos unio, colocamos a Allysa en el asiento para bebes detras de mi auto y nuestro joven acompañante se coloco en el lado del copiloto, llame a Deuce diciendo que habiamos arrivado y el ordeno:

-esten preparados! Hades, Ram, Manu,Gore, escoltaremos el auto en cuanto se acerque, Horus,Maddie, ustedes cuidaran la mansion junto con los demas-

-son demasiados-dijo Ine mirando preocupada los monitores la cantidad tan escandalosa de enemigos

-lo se, pero ellos deben arrivar con bien, traen a la bebe con ellos y Allysa debe llegar a su hogar, asi que, en cuanto Poseidon mande el mensaje, saldremos a pelear-

-entendido-asintieron todos a la vez-

En cuanto nos acercamos, comence a notar la cantidad de energia tan nefasta que emitian los enemigos, Al me miraba desde el espejo retrovisor, Thad tambien noto la llegada de su "tio" que grito a sus huestes

-Alucard se acerca! Rodeen su auto! Trae a Allysa con el

El griterio de los vampiros fue general, Deuce recibia el mensaje que le mande y dijo con decision

-ya llegan! Al ataque!

Los guerreros de la RAD salieron al momento a la defensa, yo pise el acelerador a fondo en cuanto vi que la Talamasca venia hacia nosotros

-sujetense!-pedi

Al protegio a Allysa mientras El joven Gilles trataba de ayudar con su poder derribando a los vampiros que se acercaban, golpearon el auto salvajemente lo que asusto a mi pequeña bebe quien comenzo a llorar

-no mi amor-pedia su madre reconfortandola- nada va a pasarte

-no llores primor-dije manejando-tu padre va a romperles la ma..

-Poseidon!-me regaño el

-ma...ceta-corregi enseguida-no me dejas terminar amorsito-

Yo trataba de no perder el control del vehiculo,los enemigos estaban incluso encima del mismo, no podia convocar mis poderes sin distraerme cuando una poderosa ola barrio a varios enemigos

-Deuce!-sonrei al reconocer a mi cachorro con su tridente y ayudandonos a llegar a la mansion, al oir el nombre de su hermano, Allysa dejo de llorar, los vampiros atacaron con mas brios a nuestros amigos que comenZaron la defensa, Manu quitaba varios vampiros derribandolos encima nuestro, Thad estaba furioso

-vayan por ellos!-grito histerico notando ya que traiamos a Allysa con nosotros-quiero a esa niña!

Varios vampiros mas se acercaron tratando de derribar nuestro auto quien se cimbraba peligrosamente

-Poseidon!-grito Al asustado

-descuida amor...los llevare sanos y salvos a casa-prometi seriamente

Los perros de reserva veian toda la batalla sin inmutarse mas Brian dijo

-no creen...que deberiamos ayudarlos?-pregunto timidamente

-las ordenes del Rey no fueron esas-dijo Daniel con desden-que se las arreglen como puedan

-si..eso creo-contesto Mac Cann sacando su arma-pero joder, jamas hacemos caso...Reservoir dogs...al ataque-dijo con una sonrisa

Y sus compañeros restantes obedecieron al instante

-al fin,pelea!-contesto el rubio feliz-

-MacCann!nos meteremos en lios!-grito Daniel-aaah, es un blandengue, siempre ayudando a los necesitados-respondio con desden el ruso pero obedecio sacando tambien sus armas

Nuestros compañeros llegaron justo a tiempo a deshacerse de varios nosferatus, las balas de los Perros en cuanto tocaban un enemigo, lo desaparecian Thad miraba asombrado la ayuda que estabamos recibiendo, yo habia llegado ya justo a la cochera de la mansion, Horus abria el domo con su magia mientras Clawd y Renji mantenian abierta la puerta de acceso, pase veloz y cerraron enseguida sellando de nuevo nuestro hogar

-son los Perros de Reserva-dijo Talbot ft Thad algo asustado-

-mi señor!-grito Anette

-retirada! Esos malditos arruinaron todo!

Y comenzaron a disiparse velozmente

-uuuh ya se van?-dijo Brian con pesar-ni aguantan nada!-

-ve adentro con tu padre-mando Mac Cann a mi cachorro-solo tienen un solo dia para liberar a Thad

Deuce asintio con firmeza y los guerreros volvieron a la mansion

Al entraba a la casa con Allysa siendo rodeado por todas las mujeres, mi esposo deposito con dulzura en brazos de Cleo a mi bebita quien habia gritado al verlos y reclamado ser la primera en cargarla:

-esta divina!hola princesa, soy tu cuñada Cleo-

-prestamela!-

-no a mi!-

-a mi despues que a Operetta!

-ella es mi hermana!

-me vale! Vas a la fila

Se peleaban todos por ver a la recien nacida,las felicitaciones a mi marido no se hicieron esperar y sobre todo, los halagos por haberla dejado tan bella,Ine se acerco a el abrazandolo

-felicidades-dijo orgulllosa-esta muy hermosa!

-lo se, se hacer bebes mas bonitos que tu-sonrio Al

-no seas presumido

Yo llegue segundos despues con Gilles a mi lado

-toma asiento-le dije con cortesia-estas en tu casa

El hizo una reverencia sonriendo

-wow!quien es ese guapo?-pregunto Lagoona con interes-

-que te importa-respondio Gil detras de ella-aqui estoy yo!

Yo sonrei al ver que todos estaban admirando a Allysa, en ese momento llego mi cachorro, el me miro y de dos pasos llego hasta mi abrazandome

-gracias por la ayuda,pequeño-dije estrechandolo

-por nada...ya estas aqui-dijo algo asustado

-te prometi que volveria

-te extrañe

-y yo a ti bebe-dije acariciando su carita-siempre volvere a ti

El sonrio mas ampliamente al escucharme, sabia que estaba algo reacio por todo lo sucedido,una nueva integrante de la familia llegaba y el no sabia cual era su lugar ahora, Al tomo de nuevo a la niña y se acerco lentamente a mi hijo

-aqui hay alguien que siempre a querido conocerte-dijo mi esposo a Deuce

Mi cachorro se acerco despacio a su hermanita, Al la coloco en sus brazos , parecia que la bebe estaba sonriendo contenta de al fin estar con el, la carita de mi niño se ilumino con alegria al mirarla

-es preciosa!

La bebe hizo unos ruiditos adorables

-hola Allysa-dijo el con ternura-soy tu hermano...y jamas dejare que ningun idiota te lastime

Cleo se acerco a tomarles una foto,se veian realmente adorables

-esta muy bonita!-dijo Holt extasiado-puedo pedirle su telefono para salir con ella cuando tenga 17?

Claro que yo y Frankie le dimos unos sapes que por poco y lo dejamos tonto

Lala estaba mirando todo con su carita feliz y llorando, Al se acerco a su hija y esta lo abrazo con fuerza,tenia los mismos sentimientos que Deuce, ya no era la bebe de su papa, tenia que comenzar a crecer y entregarle la estafeta a su nueva hermanita.

-te amo papi-dijo a mi esposo

-y yo a ti nena-respondio el besandola

Todos pedian cargar a Allysa al unisono cuando yo chifle con fuerza, todos me miraron asombrados

-hey! Aun no acaba este problemita-mande-debemos ir por Thad,y sacar a Talbot de su cuerpo,ya habra tiempo para estar con mi hija, que se, nos quedo preciosa pero ahora, solo tenemos un solo dia-

-de acuerdo contigo-dijo Ram-tu dices que hacemos?

-primero presentarme al recien llegado-conteste acercandome-hola, Soy Poseidon y agradezco tu ayuda

El dios egipcio inclino la cabeza con respeto

-me llamo Horus, y es un placer conocerte

Me cayo bien!

Lo ven? Asi debe ser uno, educado y caballeroso, aprende Velkan!

-tu hija es un regalo divino-me dijo

-gracias! La hicimos con muuuuucho amor,no es asi bebe?

-si y no debes de decirlo frente a todos de esa manera impropia-me regaño mi marido el cual saludo tambien al dios, en ese instante,Al volteo rapidamente

Abbey le habia pasado la bebe a Maddie

La cual la veia de un modo extraño

Alucard fue rapido hacia ella diciendo:

-dame a mi bebe

Mad sonrio de manera maliciosa

-esta divina-dijo con calma

Yo tambien camine hacia ellos, conocia a Medusa Gorgon

-lo se, dame a mi hija-volvio a decir Al ya molesto

-es un hermoso regalo de los cielos-dijo dirigiendose hacia mi

-y asi es-respondi

-dame a Allysa!-reclamo mi esposo furioso

Maddie lo miro molesta,no le gustaba ese tono que utilizaba, yo lo detuve y dije:

-me das a mi hija,por favor?

Ella sonrio y me dio a la pequeña

-solo tenias que decir las palabras correctas-

-lo se-sonrei y le pasaba la niña a mi esposo que suspiro aliviado al tenerla consigo, Al la miro furioso y salio rumbo a mi habitacion con la bebe en sus brazos, Cleo y Las chicas fueron con el, mientras yo reclame

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-tu marido es muy exagerado

-es su hija, va a protegerla de quien sea

-hasta de mi?

-Maddie no empieces

Ella se acerco a mi dandome un beso en la mejilla

-te felicito, es muy hermosa...

Y se alejo sin decir nada mas, yo mire a Ine que solo se encogio de hombros,en ocasiones Medusa es muy rara.

_**Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes y una vez mas, un millón de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradezco en el alma infinitamente, cada comentarios suyo créanme que se los devuelvo en bendiciones y también los malos claro que si! Ya que si uno manda cosas buenas a quien desea cosas malas, pues, nos va mejor.**_

_**Estamos a 2 capitulos del final de esta temporada espero que esta misma se suba completa hoy, yo creo que si, y una amiga me dejo unas preguntitas que contesto con muchisiisimo gusto, por supuesto que si, ya que para eso estoy y al final de la misma tengo una sorpresa para ustedes**_

_**Ok empiezo**_

_**Hola Susana, gracias por tus preguntitas aquí te las respondo con muchísimo gusto**_

_**1.-la diferencia entre un hijo nacido de hombre a uno de mujer entre vampiros, es que son mas poderosos, el triple que un bebe normal, los vampiros varones tienen mas energía y la combinación de ambos es muy poderosa, de hecho, el primer vampiro nacido asi, es Fere, el fue el primer nacido de hombres y por eso es terriblemente misógino, ya que considera a las féminas muy por debajo de su status social, mas ahora,Allysa es hija de un Dios y eso lo manda a un segundo plano ya que la bebe es el doble de poderosa que el, por eso la odia.**_

_**2.- la edad de Lala si es un problemita cronológico que si fue difícil de adaptar, yo no baso mis fics en las caricaturas si no en el libro por lo tanto, no quise meterme en lios de explicar la edad de Draculaura y para mis historias, la deje de 17 años normales y entonces, Al e Integra si podrían ser sus padres ya que se adaptaba extremadamente bien, en efecto Hellsing se desarrolla en los 90´s y era difícil hacer que este nuevo Dracula fuese el padre de nuestra Lala ya que de no ser asi, Integra no seria su madre si no Elizabetha y las cosas fueran mas complicadas,ya que Ula , dudo que siendo hija del primer matrimonio del conde, hubiese aceptado que Integra fuese su master y su esposa, asi que me dije: oh rayos! Sin complicaciones, Lala tiene la misma edad de sus amigos y ellos son sus padres reales. En Monster High real, no se como adapten la edad de Draculaura a la universidad pero eso ya problema de ellos XD**_

_**3.-Integra en un principio, no sabia que su esposo amaba a Poseidon, cuando concibió ella con su marido a Vlady ,creyo que la deseaba a ella como mujer y por eso se le entrego repetidas veces, mas Al no estaba pensando asi, en su mente, estaba el dios y por eso la pudo preñar ya que el digamos…emm…lo estaba haciendo con el (._. no se si me explico) en su mente, por eso pensó que su esposo la amaba ya que concibieron a Vlad de una forma muy apasionada y amorosa, Al se quedo algo sorprendido al principio de saber que su esposa estaba embarazada y se lo dijo! Pensé que nosotros ya no podíamos tener hijos, porque el realmente **__**no queria a ese bebe**__**, y aun no lo quiere, por eso ambos no se llevan bien, Vlad sabe que su padre no fue honesto con su madre y de hecho el bebe, nacio enamoradisisimo de su padrino, en un futuro en mis libros, Vlady esta planeado para ser el mayor enemigo de Allysa, y por consiguiente, de Al. Digamos que la pequeña esta destinada a grandes cosas en el mundo vampiro junto a un nieto del Rey, quien sabe! Quizás hasta termine siendo de la familia real :l**_

_**El conde lo dijo en un fic posterior, que el solo ha sido 100% honesto con una persona y ese es Poseidon, que no tenia que fingir, Al siempre engaño a todo mundo haciéndolos creer que era un esposo fiel y enamorado cuando realmente, su amor estaba ya cifrado en el dios,al principio lo negó por no dañar a su familia pero al final, ya no pudo mas, y en las historias se va viendo la forma en que el, cede ante esta gran pasión que siente y decide, pelear por el hombre que ama haciendo a un lado a todos. El amor es asi, egoísta y en ocasiones dañan a terceras personas ,recuerda la frase que dice: si tienes dos amores y no sabes por cual decidirte, quédate con el segundo, porque de amar al primero, no habría una segunda persona. Ine lo descubrió meses despues al ver la frialdad de su esposo ante su embarazo, la forma en que el se deprimio por la partida del Dios y cuando nacio su hijo, técnicamente no le importo, ahí supo que ya no era suyo y prefirió dejarlo ir, fue toda una dama.**_

_**Espero que mis respuestas te hayan aclarado tus dudas!siguiendo con lo prometido, la siguiente temporada quiero satisfacer a mis amigas y aquí les va mi petición **_

_**Creare 3 historias de manera especial a las primeras 3 personas que me digan de que personaje lo quieren y que desean leer,esto en Tumblr se les llama Prompt,por ejemplo ustedes pueden decir: Rey! Quiero que hagas un fic de la abuelita de Frankie! Y creare el fic, o alguien mas diga: "Rey, podrias hacer uno en donde Clawd se vista de niña?" XD y dare forma a las historias que me pidan, serán 3 que formaran parte de mi siguiente temporada, a partir de la segunda historia ya que la primera ya la tengo comenzada, espero haberme explicado,y que me envíen sus peticiones, es mi regalo de fin de año para ustedes y espero les guste**_

_**Nos vemos mas tarde!**_

_**Un millón de gracias y un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	13. Chapter 13

Yo resople molesto,no me habia gustado esa forma de hablar de ella, recorde mi sueño, tenia que vigilar tambien a mi bebita de Maddie, voltee hacia todos y dije:

-bien, quiero un reporte de daños, otro de la situacion, otro del tiempo, y un almuerzo para el joven

-para que quieres saber del tiempo?-pregunto Viktor

-solo quiero saber si llovera, con un bebe siempre hay que saber como estara el clima-sonrei orgulloso

Todos se pusieron en movimiento, mi hermano aprovecho esto para acercarse a mi

-felicidades nuevo papa, esta hermosa

-no soy nuevo, ya estoy bastante usado-sonrei

-es tu nueva familia

-si..lo se, gracias Hades..mi niña es..perfecta.. Le gano a tu monkiki, Allysa esta mas hermosa

-no es cierto!

-admitelo, es perfecta y eso que no has visto sus ojos, mi bebita es el doble de preciosa que la tuya

-por supuesto que no

-por supuesto que si, yo gane yo gane-dije bailoteando hacia mi habitacion mientras mi hermano me veia de malas, le guste o no admitirlo, su niña estaba fea!

Las chicas estaban ordenando la ropa que habiamos adquirido en LA mientras Lala y Clawdeen estaban con la bebe, la primera tenia a su hermanita en sus brazos

-me la podria comer a besos!-dijo extasiada Draculaura

-yo podria comerme esos piecitos-secundo Clawdeen

-dejenme una manita-bromeo Abbey-esta demasiado preciosa

-me tengo que asustar porque estan hablando de comerse a mi bebe?-pregunto Al mirandolas

-solo es a besos ,papi!es que esta divina!

-haces hermosos bebes, deberias pensar en una docena mas-sugirio Lagoona

-una docena?es demasiado!primero, nos concentraremos en Allysa y ya luego pensaremos en otro-dijo mi esposo asustado

-puedo pasar?-pregunte tocando la puerta antes de entrar

-es tu cuarto-sonrio Cleo guardando la ropa de Allysa

-soy un hombre sumamente educado-dije con sarcasmo acercandome a mi marido quien se veia preocupado- todo bien?

El bajo la mirada

-exagere con Maddie verdad?-pregunto

-no, ella queria provocarte, no permitas que lo haga

-no quiero que la toque

-lo se

-es solo...

-no necesitas explicarme nada-pedi acariciandolo-te entiendo...estare afuera buscando la manera de ayudar a Thad... Quiero que descanses

-si...realmente lo necesito

-terminando esto...nos iremos a casa-

-ojala y que Integra me permita quedarme contigo-

-yo se lo pedire, tu y Allysa van conmigo,no dejare que te separes de mi

El sonrio besandome

-te amo

-y yo a ti...estare afuera, si deseas algo, solo llamame

-lo prometo-

Me acerque a mi pequeña y bese su cabecita saliendo de la habitacion

-bien señores y damas!-alce la voz en cuanto llegue a la sala-reunion general! Jarvis, trae cafe y galletas que tengo hambre, vamos! Deprisa-apure a todos quienes tomaban su lugar en la mesa

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta,jefe-sonrio Operetta

-ya lo se-dije sentandome-no pueden hacer nada sin mi-

Enseguida tuve a todos conmigo, Deuce me paso los reportes a los cuales les eche una rapida mirada

-bien,...la Talamasca se retiro al ver a los perros llegar, creo que les temen realmente-

-y si les pedimos ayuda?-pregunto Clawrk

-no, sus ordenes si son exterminarlos pero hasta el sabado, incluso a Thad

Un silencio se formo entre todos

-asi que por eso, debemos liberarlo antes de que algo le suceda,no podemos perderlo y por eso el joven Gilles esta con nosotros, solo el puede liberarlo de esa posesion-

-como lo hizo conmigo?-pregunto Demeter

-exacto!asi que tenemos que buscarlo y traerlo con nosotros,los otros vampiros humanos, Velkan...Velkan?-repeti al no verlo entre nosotros

-no se ha comunicado con nosotros,Dad-dijo Deucey

-no?

-no, creemos que todos los mayores en el clan, estan secuestrados en algun lugar, los Nosferatu se aliaron con la Talamasca y sometieron a los vampiros humanos

-eso si suena mal-dije-razon de mas para encontrar al sobrino de Al y traerlo a casa

-creemos que esta en casa de Talbot-dijo Hades

-es lo mas seguro, la rata vuelve al nido, debemos ir por el

-es seguro?-pregunto Clawdeen interrumpiendo y todos le miramos-quiero decir...que si despues de que saquen a Talbot de el, Thad volvera a ser el de antes?-

-absolutamente-respondi-ahi esta Demeter de muestra

-por eso lo digo, yo no confio en ella

Auch! La lobita si que es directa, la bella guerrera la miro con molestia

-todo aquel que estuvo con la Talamasca, no es digno de que este en nuestra familia-acoto

Todos nos quedamos mirandonos unos a los otros, yo me levante hacia ella

-Clawdeen, Thad no te traiciono porque haya querido...ellos son poderosos

-no se si pueda creer eso Poseidon, pense que el era mas fuerte o...lo que sentia por mi podría haberlo hecho luchar contra lo que estaba poseyendo

-quizas asi lo hizo

-de ser asi, hubiese dicho que algo le ocurria y pudimos haberlo ayudado

-Clawdeen-interrumpio su padre-quizas realmente jamas supo por lo que estaba pasando y Talbot pudo controlarlo de un momento a otro

-quiero creer que fue asi, mas ya no confio en el, y no me parece justo que mi familia se arriesgue por un elemento que no es digno de nuestra confianza

-lo haríamos si fueses tu-respondio Deuce de inmediato- jamas abandonamos a la familia

-lo se Deuce, pero tu padre acaba de tener una nueva bebe, La Talamasca viene por el o cualquier descendiente de Al, de verdad quieres arriesgarlos?

-sabes que no, pero Thad es amigo nuestro, es primo de Lala y por consiguiente se merece que lo ayudemos

-que rayos te pasa hermana?-reclamo Clawd

-no quiero perderlos!-alzo la voz ella-no por alguien que nos traiciono

-querida-interrumpio Maddie-se cuanto te duele…se que piensas que es mejor no mover un dedo por el y que sufra las consecuencias de sus actos…pero…con el tiempo, sabras que lo mejor, es tener siempre a los que amas de tu lado, aun, cuando sus sentimientos han cambiado…debemos vivir con sus decisiones aun cuando sean dolorosas…y ayudarlos, porque forman parte de nuestra historia-

Orale! O.o

Maddie me había dejado mudo esta vez, que solo me resto sonreírle y dedicarle una educada reverencia, aun cuando el dios Horus y Gore me miraron con muy malas pulgas

Lo siento chicos! Ella es mi fan numero uno.

Mientras tanto, Vlad era llevado por su madre a la habitación en que descansaba mi familia, Al se levanto de la cama al verlos entrar

-se puede?-sonrio la rubia

-claro

-Vlady viene a conocer a su hermanita, ya se despertó de su siesta y no la ha visto

-hola chaparro-le saludo Al acariciando su cabello-como estas?

El bebe por respuesta, se agarro a llorar en cuando su padre lo toco, aventándole la mano a su progenitor para que no lo tocara.

-aun me alucinas eh-dijo el

-no te ha visto mucho y ya conoces como es, podemos verla?

-claro-

Allysa estaba en la cama junto a su madre, plácidamente dormida, Ine acerco al niño a la bebe.

-ella es tu hermanita, cariño, dale un besito

El rostro de Vlad cambio al momento, sus ojos la miraron con bastante odio y en lugar de un beso, el pequeño le solto tremendo golpe a la bebe que Al detuvo a tiempo

-no!-le grito

Vlad solto el llanto asustado

-Al!-le regaño Ine

-le iba a pegar!

-por supuesto que no!

-claro que si!

-solo queria tocarla!

-es un bebe!no es una muñeca, master, iba a pegarle a mi hija-

-es en serio Al…tratate, estas demasiado aprensivo

-por supuesto que lo estoy, es mi niña, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño

-Vlad es un bebe también

-y Vlad tiene a su madre, que ella le diga que no le pegue a su hermana, y ya cállate niño que no es para tanto-le regaño el conde

Integra le miro bastante molesta

-sera mejor irnos, en realidad necesitas descansar, tus hormonas siguen alborotadas

El vampiro estaba realmente furioso y antes de salir hablo

-Integra…voy a defender a Allysa siempre…de quien sea…no permitiré que nadie le haga ningún daño, aun, cuando ese alguien sea mi propio hijo

La bella dama suspiro

-lo se

Y cerro la puerta llevándose al pequeño rubio con ella, nuestra bebe comenzó a llorar en cuanto su hermano abandono la habitación, su madre la levanto reconfortándola

-ya princesa, ya se fue, no voy a dejar que vuelva a intentar tocarte…

Nuestro plan, era ir directamente a la mansión de Talbot, pelear contra los nosferatu y tratar de exorcizar a Thad, en menos de 24 horas, los Perros habían ayudado mas estaban preparados para comenzar la masacre a las primeras horas del sábado, y teníamos solo un dia, por la mañana ya que su poder era vulnerable para poder volver al sobrino de Al a la normalidad

-bien, nos repartiremos el trabajo-mande a todos-Ram, tu iras por el ala norte de la mansión de Talbot con Gore y Manu, Hades, tu iras por el oeste con Horus y Maddie, ella la conoce muy bien por haber sido la esposa de Jack

-eso no es cierto!-reclamo ella

-por supuesto que lo fuiste

-gracias a ti no fue asi

-realmente no me acuerdo de nada de eso-sonrei sin querer meterme en lios-

-claro! Si no tu marido te pega-

-tecnicamente es correcto, bien prosigo, Clawrk tu, Clawd y Ren iran por el ala….el ala..

-este-dijeron todos

-ah si, este, me perdi un momento

-yo también ire-me interrumpio Clawdeen

-no no iras

-pero quiero ir!

-pero yo digo que no y yo mando asi que cállate que se me va el hilo de la conversarcion

-pero

-shhhhhhhhhh!continúo, Deuce, Al, Gilles y yo iremos al frente de la mansión-

-Al?-interrumpio Per

-si,…mi esposo

-crees…que vaya a dejar a la niña por ir contigo?

-por supuesto, el quiere luchar por su sobrino

-no cuentes con ello-interrumpio Integra sentándose-no abandonara a su bebe

Yo mire a la inglesa

-el no me ha dicho lo contrario-respondi

-tu marido esta extremadamente aprensivo con esa beba y no va a pelear, no podemos contar con el

-bueno …es normal

-es un guerrero-

-que acaba de tener una niña

-su misión es pelear-

-no siempre tiene que pelear-asegure a la dama-Allysa acaba de llegar al mundo, y él la trajo a el, es su madre, y ustedes mejor que nadie comprenden como se siente, ninguna de las que esta aquí, abandonaría a alguno de sus hijos por una batalla...o si?

Todas las mujeres se miraron unas a otras

-tienes razón-acepto Ine- disculpame

-olvidalo-le sonreí-si Al no va a pelear, lo mejor sera que vayamos con mas cautela posible, Deuce, Gilles y yo iremos al frente, al fin y al cabo, el Rey y príncipe de los mares, somos suficientes para dar pelea

-oh yeah!-dijo Deuce con una sonrisa soberbia-

-asi que…descansen, en cuanto comience a despuntar el dia, iremos por Thad, Ram, estas encargado de avisarnos

-enterado-dijo el faraón

-todo mundo a dormir!-pedi

Se levantaron al unisono obedeciéndome, cuando me acerque a Ine

-linda..quiero pedirte que Al pase unos meses conmigo…por Allysa, yo tampoco quiero despegarme de ella y perderme nada de su vida…-

Ella sonrio

-es tu esposo, debe vivir contigo, no te preocupes, el puede estar en tu casa el tiempo que sea, aun le pertenece a mi organización, pero Al debe estar con ustedes, no tienes que pedirme permiso, creo que ya es tiempo que viva a tu lado-

Yo sonreí abrazándola

-te debo una

-me debes muchas-sonrio a su vez

-descansa…te hara bien-le sugerí

-tambien tu

Antes de hacerlo, Pase un tiempo con Deuce, Cleo,Vlad y Lala charlando de como había nacido Allysa, lo escuchaban todos muy atentos mientras el rubio bebe estaba de lo mas comodo en mis brazos, que incluso se quedo dormido, mientras tanto en L.A. Fere llegaba a la iglesia de Jean Carlo en cuanto la misa concluyo, esperó a que se fuera el ultimo feligres para estar a solas con el sacerdote

-siempre me aburren tus sermones-dijo con burla

El gascon prefirió ignorarlo

-pense que nos iríamos hasta mañana en la noche

-cambio de planes-respondio el francés levantándose de la banca en donde estaba y caminando hacia su ex compañero-Mac Cann ayudo a Alucard y la Talamasca ya sabe que estamos vigilándolos, asi que es mejor adelantarlo todo, nos vamos ahora mismo

-el Rey lo sabe?-pregunto el hombre

-que importa!

-a mi me importa

El conde resoplo furioso

-siempre queriendo hacer las cosas perfectas-se quejo Fere-soy el líder de los perros y es obvio que sigo ordenes del Rey, asi que anda, te espero, ve a cambiarte

El gascon solo suspiro cansado de tratar con su excompañero el cual se sento de nuevo en las bancas mirando con desagrado las bellas imágenes religiosas mientras Jean entraba hacia las habitaciones interiores para mudarse de ropa.

-gracias a ti se fue de mi lado-replico en voz baja de mal humor hacia un imponente crucifijo que estaba sobre el altar- tu me lo quitaste….espero que lo sepas aprovechar, aunque clavado en esa cruz…dudo que hagas algo de provecho-

_**Hola de nuevo, dejándoles el penúltimo capitulo ya**_

_**Espero que les este gustando y estoy tomando nota de sus peticiones. Cada una prometo cumplirlas, me pregunto una amiga que hasta donde pienso escribir, cuantas temporadas mas, bueno, aun no las cuento pero siempre dije que hasta el nacimiento de D.J. era mi tope y este lo tengo planeado para el próximo año,y no, lo de Allysa vs Vlad no esta programado para escribirlo aquí en estos fics, amiga, eso corresponde a otra saga de vampiros propia y que la bella princesa tendrá lugar**_

_**Una amiga mas me pregunta cuando subiré otro D&C realmente esos fics, los hago en cuanto me inspiro, deben ser especiales y cuando estoy de ganas de pensar en momentos "passion" entre mis personajes, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no he tenido lugar en ella para este tipo de historias, quizás mas adelante, no lo se, no te prometo nada lamento**_

_**Hey! Ese fic de papas primerizos me gusta XD quizás coloque un lemmon de ellos pronto, ya que varias amigas me lo han pedido**_

_**Un beso y los espero en el capitulo final**_

_**Feliz año!**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	14. Chapter 14

Horas mas tarde, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, nuestra pequeña diosa descansaba plácidamente ya en su moises, era tan hermosa, yo la miraba embelesado sin poder despegarme de ella, despertaba cada 3 horas para comer y era ya casi el amanecer cuando me toco cuidarla mientras su madre había ido a hacerle su biberón, Al llego a mi lado con su alimento.

-todo bien?-me sonrio

-si-dije sin dejar de mirar a Allysa

-deten esto-me pidió dándome la botella de leche que tome al instante, mientras el la levantaba, era increíble la forma en que sabia el momento exacto que la pequeña lloraría por hambre, comenzó a hacer ruiditos de llanto cuando su madre la calmaba

-shhh..,ya princesa…aqui esta tu comida.-dijo dándole su biberón el cual nuestra beba comenzó a comer de buena gana,yo acariciaba su cabecita, sus cabellitos castaños eran tan hermosos, tenían uno que otro rulo, había sacado mi cabello y mi nariz, era exacta a la de Deuce,mas el rostro, definitivamente era el de mi marido y esos ojos…tan perfectos…tan azules como el mar…bese su pequeña frente mientras su madre le arrullaba, era demasiado hermosa, totalmente opuesta al latoso de Vlad, una niña modelo,no se porque no podía dejar de mirarlos y de sonreir a cada momento, en eso, de forma silenciosa, Lala entro a la habitación

-papi, Poseidon, dice Ram que ya es hora-

Al suspiro

-gracias hija-contesto con una forzada sonrisa-ahora vamos

-quieres que le dé de comer?-pregunto emocionada

-descuida…yo lo hago-respondio Al-avisale a los demás

-si papi-dijo ella mandándonos un beso

Mire como mi esposo se ponía tenso

-todo estará bien-le console

-lo se…-respondio el poniendo el biberón a un lado de la comoda y levantando a nuestra pequeña sobre su hombro

-ire con los demás, te espero

El asintió mas solo camine dos pasos y me detuvo

-no puedo

-que pasa amor?-dije mirando su rostro asustado

-no puedo …no puedo Poseidon…no puedo dejarla..-respondio con angustia

Yo sonreí

No queria alejarse de la cuna de nuestra niña

-pense que podría-dijo abrazándola un poco mas-pero no puedo irme y dejarla, crei que seria mas fácil pero…maldita sea!no quiero ir y dejarla aquí-

-tranquilo amor-le pedi acariciando su cabello

-Maddie tenia razón, no quiero alejarme de su cuna un momento, si ambos salimos a pelear, quien cuidara de que nadie se acerque? Que pasara si alguien nos la roba?es mi niña Poseidon!-

-shhh, tranquilo-le pedi abrazandolo-esta bien…yo me hare cargo

-pero!

-el también es mi sobrino…lo volveré a la normalidad, lo prometo…de acuerdo?

-amor..

Le bese intensamente para hacerlo sentir mejor, acaricie su hermoso rostro sin dejar de mirarlo

-yo sabia que no ibas a poder dejarla…siendo honesto, yo tampoco deseo alejarme, pero es necesario que uno de los dos pelee, quédate aquí con nuestra bebe, yo arreglare todo, no te preocupes-

-lo siento!

-no…todo esta bien-le sonreí besándolo de nuevo-te amo

-yo te amo mas- respondio enseguida

-cuida a mamá, pelona-dije a nuestra beba besando su cabecita y salí decidido a acabar con ese problema de una vez por todas-

Al bajo la mirada sintiéndose muy culpable de no pelear a mi lado, pero su prioridad, era cuidar de nuestra pequeña, y nada importaba mas en el mundo que ella

Estuvimos en un momento listos, Cleo como siempre besando a mi cachorro como si no hubiera un mañana que decidi jalarlo o no nos íbamos a ir hasta pasado el medio dia

-ya despues te despides!tenemos prisa-le regañe celoso

-dad!

-sin besos delante de mi-

-que fastidioso eres-reclamo mi hijo y yo le guiñe un ojo a mi leona quien me sonrio despidiéndose de nosotros

Aun era de noche pero con los Nosferatus, era mejor enfrentarlos al despuntar el dia, tomamos el rumbo hacia la mansión de Talbot, teníamos que liberar a Thad, o los Perros lo iban a exterminar

Mientras tanto, Fere y Jean Carlo llegaban al aeropuerto de la ciudad, el sacerdote encendia un cigarro en cuanto bajaron del avión. No había dicho una sola palabra en todo el vuelo, es como si hubiese viajado solo desde L.A.

-ve y renta un auto-pidio el líder

-perdona?-pregunto el padre

-que no me oiste?

-si, pero...porque tengo que ir yo?

-porque yo soy el jefe?

-y tienes dos pies para caminar hasta la renta de autos-dijo el gascon

-dejate de niñerías, siempre has sido tu el que se encarga de eso

-cuando eramos compañeros me importaba tu comodidad, pero como eso ya paso a la historia…

-no seas infantil!-

-piensa lo que quieras, o vas tu o tomamos un taxi, la verdad me da igual, nos vamos?

El conde resoplo con furia y se encamino hacia donde podían tomar un vehiculo, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que el decidio cambiar de compañero de armas y el sacerdote, créanme, tiene mas pantalones de lo que el francesito cree.

Llegamos a nuestro objetivo y comenzamos a rodearlo, no había nadie en derredor,lo que me parecía muy extraño, la Talamasca no solia ser asi, entramos como lo habíamos indicado, el lugar parecía vacio

-Talbot!-grite decidido

Todos me miraron

-que? A eso venimos no?-pregunte

-adios al factor sorpresa-dijo Hades

-no vamos a perder el tiempo buscando habitación por habitación, asi que…TALBOT!-alce de nuevo la voz-sal de donde estes maldito calvo!

-realmente eres increíble-se quejo Maddie

Escuchamos unas pisadas que venían lentamente, Thad venia por un pasillo caminando como si nada, Deuce y Clawd lo miraron fijamente

-es cierto…es el

-buen dia caballeros-dijo el joven con una voz que no era la suya

-sabia que te esconderías aquí-sonrei

-nunca pensé que te alejarías de tu nido,Poseidon, con tu bebe recién nacida pensé que no dejarías que nada le tocaran un solo cabello-

-su madre esta con ella y creeme, mi marido te patearía el trasero antes de que tu le toques uno de sus cuatro pelitos a Allysa!-

-cuatro?-repitio Deuce extrañado

-siempre de fanfarron-rio Talbot-pero me alegra que hayas venido a mi, de esta manera, Alucard me traerá a su hija para cambiarla por su padre…

-eso jamas-sonrei

-creeme, lo hara,te ama de tal manera que no va a permitirse perderte asi que.….a ellos!-grito Thad y una gran bandada de Nosferatus cayeron sobre nosotros,yo me fui directo hacia Talbot comenzando una gran pelea sin darnos tregua, ya se la tenia pendiente al imbécil ese por haber hecho sufrir a mi hijo y tantas cosas que nos hizo pasar pero lo que mas odiaba era su deseo de lastimar a mi bebita y eso era algo que no se lo iba a perdonar!

En casa, Al sabia que estábamos peleando contra Talbot, caminaba sumamente nervioso por toda la habitación Cleo toco la puerta entrando

-deseas comer algo querido?-le pregunto sonriendo

-no…no linda gracias-contesto el-no podría comer nada

Ella se acerco

-estas asi por la pelea verdad?

Al la miro

-tu también la sientes?

-si…D.J. se preocupa mucho cuando su papá sale a combatir, pero trato de confortarlo diciendo que su abuelo esta cuidándolo

-a mi el que me preocupa es el abuelo de D.J.-dijo suspirando

-lo se…Poseidon no se dejara vencer nuevamente

-le quitaron sus poderes una vez

-pero no lo volverán a hacer! El se cuidara por ustedes-

-debi ir con el-dijo mi esposo con angustia-no debi dejarlo solo…es que…

Y miro el moises de nuestra hija poniendo una mano sobre el

-quisiera poder dividirme en dos, pero no puedo…mi corazón quiere estar en dos lugares a la vez –

Cleo se acerco acariciando su cabello

-tranquilo…confía en el, todo va a salir bien….te entiendo mas de lo que piensas…pero Allysa te necesita ahora…Deuce cuidara de su padre y ambos volverán con bien

Mi marido suspiro asintiendo, realmente solo le restaba esperar que todo terminara pronto.

La batalla seguía bastante dura, Talbot había incrementado sumamente su poder el muy bitch, pero no iba a dejar que me ganara, faltaba mas! Yo era un dios y el un simple mortal, mi cachorro también libraba pelea con los Nosferatu y los 5 estorbos que parecían disfrutar de la pelea

-tenia tantas ganas de ajustar cuentas contigo-gritaba Cashander a Deuce-

-ya supéralo amigo-se burlaba mi hijo-ya hace años que los humille a todos, eres cliente personal!

de tal palo tal astilla!

Los perros de reserva mientras tanto,estaban afuera, y los dos restantes habían llegado ya

Por cierto, Fere venia conduciendo, signo inequívoco de que Jean Carlo no se dejo manipular para servirle de su "Jaime" personal

-es mademoiselle-dijo Mac Cann acercándose

-bien, que pasa?-pregunto Alberto bajándose de muy mal humor

-la RAD esta peleando con ellos, pero…que no tenían que venir mañana?-pregunto Brian

-un dia mas un dia menos-respondio el conde

-espera espera-interrumpio el sacerdote-Steve no lo mando?

El francés volteo con altivez

-que importa si lo mando o no, teníamos que venir de todos modos-

-tu me dijiste que..

-yo no te dije nada, no te has dignado a dirigirme la palabra en todo el rato-reclamo el conde con palabras bastante dolidas para ser el-

-no tenemos nada que decirnos-contesto de inmediato-

-esto no es personal-se defendió Fere-es estrictamente de trabajo

-entonces debiste decirme que tu querias venir antes y no que el Rey nos mando

-porque siempre tienes que cuestionar todas mis ordenes?-grito Alberto

-porque no eres el jodido Rey!-le respondio en el mismo tono el padre-y jamas en tu maldita vida lo seras

Shock total para el francés! Jamas en la vida su amigo le había hablado de esa manera. Brian los miro y dijo despacio un:

-uuuuuuuuuuh!-de burla

-cierra la boca!

-si Poseidon esta adentro peleando con la RAD y no tenemos ordenes de exterminar a los rebeldes hasta el dia de mañana…es mejor que le ayudemos

-que?-dijo Fere con asombro-tu no eres nadie para mandar aquí!

-es exactamente lo que tu debes entender! Asi que como un compañero nuestro esta adentro, iremos a ayudarle

-esas no fueron las ordenes-reclamo Alberto

-y tampoco venir antes de lo planeado asi que…Reservoir Dogs…vamos por ellos-ordeno Jean Carlo tomando su arma

-esa línea es mia!-replico Mac Cann mas los demás lo siguieron sin pensarlo un segundo, incluso Daniel, Fere veia como todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarme, y lamentaba muy interiormente haber cambiado de compañero, había olvidado lo valiente que Jean Carlo de Bearne solia ser.

En la mansión ya casi tenia dominado a Thad quien lanzaba sus poderosa magia en mi contra, mas no me dejaba atrapar, los demás estaban también batallando con los vampiros que no les daban tregua justo en ese momento, Annete, la segunda al mando, me ataco a traición y me sorprendió atándome con su magia

-Poseidon!-grito Maddie al ver que me habían capturado

-Dad!-dijo a su vez Deuce, mas por distraerse, Cashander le propino tremendo golpazo, yo trataba de liberarme mas Talbot se unio a su segunda al mando y ambos me atraparon en un torrente de magia bastante poderosa

-joder!-dije tratando de liberarme

-bien Dios Poseidon-sonreia de forma diabólica el joven Tepes-veamos que tan poderoso eres ahora! Vida por vida y alma por alma…no te liberaras de mi hasta que tu hija me devuelva a la vida! O su amado padre morirá

Yo no podía moverme ni usar mis poderes, estaban ahogándome, cuando de pronto, escuche dos disparos y Thad me miraba con ojos desorbitados, volteo asustado y justo detrás de el, estaba mi esposo

Talbot se debilito enseguida y me libere de su magia dando cuenta de Anette a quien hice desaparecer,el senescal de la Talamasca hablo con voz débil, su cuerpo ya sangraba profusamente:

-fuiste…capaz…de dispararle a tu propio sobrino?

Alucard volvió a amartillar sus armas.

-nadie me interesa mas que el padre de mi hija…y si tengo que joder a toda mi maldita familia por el…lo hare…

Yo lo aprisione con mi poder llevándolo al suelo justo como el lo había hecho conmigo

-Gilles!ahora! haz el exorcismo-grite y el joven se acerco a nosotros colocando 4 pequeños puñales en el suelo y comenzando a recitar unos versos en latin

En eso, los perros de Reserva llegaban a ayudarnos, disparando su armamento , Brian tuvo en la mira a Nicolae y lo ultimo a balazos, el chico cayo muerto enseguida, mientras los demás huian despavoridos

-solo a los Nosferatu-grito Jean Carlo-a los Vampiros humanos captúrenlos!-

-ups…demasiado tarde tu orden-sonrio el rubio

Los demás RAD unieron sus fuerzas a los perros, Deuce dijo a Clawd y Ren

-debemos buscar a los mayores del clan

Sus amigos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia las habitaciones interiores con Hades y Horus tras ellos, el exorcismo estaba causando efecto, un halo de luz negra estaba saliendo del joven que gritaba adolorido, en cuanto estaba casi todo fuera, Gilles avento una de sus dagas y libero a Thad de la posesión que cayo sin sentido

-esta limpio-abrio la boca por primera vez el chico-llevenlo a un hospital o se desagrara

Ram llego al momento diciendo

-lo llevaremos con Jekyll,el esta ya preparado

-bien-asenti

Mi esposo guardaba su arma con total sangre fría, la casa ya estaba limpia de enemigos

-amor…

-no lo mate-dijo antes de que le reclamara algo-le dispare en lugares que sé no peligra su vida y si vas a…

Corte su dialogo con un intenso beso, el cual el me acepto de inmediato abrazandome con fuerza, Maddie solo bajo la mirada

-te amo-sonrei- pero…dijiste que no vendrías

-tu también eres importante para mi-me dijo acariciando mi rostro y mirándome fijamente- eres el papá de Allysa…y siempre debo cuidar de ti

-gracias-dije volviéndolo a besar-

-por nada-me sonrio bellamente-debo volver...la niña esta con Cleo y…

-ve, ahora voy-asenti

El desaparecio ante mis ojos, y yo dije bastante caliente y entusiasmado

-GOD! Que esposo tan jodidamente hot y sexy tengo!

Todo me miraron con cara de :s alejándose de mi

Aah que fresas!

En el sotano, estaban todos los mayores del clan de Velkan, Hades y Horus los liberaban a todos, quienes despertaban como de un muy pesado sueño, la madre de Thad estaba ahí al igual que el primo de Al, Ren lo miro fijamente, el tipo miro a su hijo no reconocido y prefirió desviar su mirada

-hacemos un buen equipo-sonrio Hades a su homonimo

-creo que si-sonrio Horus

-give me five!-dijo mi hermano

-como?

Hades tomo su mano y palmeo la del egipcio, el entendio y le regreso la palmada, Deuce sonriendo se acerco a su tio

-aguas,…que asi empezó mi papá con Alucard

Hades avento amistosamente a mi hijo en total desacuerdo,los perros de Reserva se llevaban a los 5…bueno..4 estorbos ahora con ellos

-nos encargaremos del chico caído-dijo Jean Carlo

-no era necesario hacer eso-dije algo molesto

-creeme amigo…hubiese sido peor…del mal el menos…Thad esta libre de la posesión de Talbot…y creo que por ahora, la Talamasca los dejara en paz

-ojala-dije-necesito vacaciones-

-te las mereces-sonrio el-nos llevamos a los chicos a tierra santa….debemos irnos

Yo asentí

-gracias amigo-dije sinceramente-te debo muchas

El me tendio la mano

-siempre podras contar conmigo

-y tu conmigo-

-eso lo se

Yo sonreí

-cuida a tu familia-me regreso el gesto el-hasta pronto

-cuidate

Y se retiraron con Gilles detrás de ellos, yo di la orden de retirada, necesitábamos ir a casa a saber de Thad

Jekyll lo mantuvo estable enseguida, como dijo Al, no lo habían herido de gravedad, aunque molestas, los disparos en su cuerpo no representaban ningún peligro para su vida y estaba ya en franca recuperación, yo llegue directo con mi familia, mi esposo estaba con nuestra bebe en brazos y los bese a ambos, el me paso a mi niña la cual sostuve con amor

-me extrañaste peloncita?-dije comiéndomela a besos

-porque le dices peloncita?-sonrio el-tiene cabellitos

-amor, son 4 pelos!

-pero tiene-"reclamo" el

-ok, mi casi peloncita…-dije mirándola- lista para ir a casa?

El suspiro nervioso

-yo…no se si Ine me deje ir con ustedes

-descuida…hable con ella y desde hoy…estarás con nosotros siempre

Su cara se ilumino al escucharme que me abrazo con fuerza, sabia lo mucho que deseaba vivir a mi lado, y ese dia al fin había llegado, tenia ya a mi familia conmigo, nuestro hogar nos esperaba.

Al dia siguiente, Thad despertaba en la enfermería de la RAD, se sentía atontado y las luces del lugar le calaban, volteo despacio y a su lado, estaba Clawdeen que lo veia seriamente

-hey-dijo despacio

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto ella secamente

-s..i…gracias…en donde..

-estas en la RAD, Jekyll te atendio despues de que Al te disparo,perdiste sangre pero estas bien, es decir no estas grave, te liberaron de la supuesta posesión de Talbot y estas aquí ahora

-supuesta?-dijo Thad- realmente estaba poseído

-como sea-

-Clawdeen…yo

Ella se levanto, saco una caja de su chamarra y la puso en su cama

-es el anillo que me diste o que Talbot me dio, no se, no lo quiero tener, me da desconfianza, te lo devuelvo

-pero-el joven miraba asustado a la guapa chica-

-cuidate y mejorate pronto

-espera-le sostuvo su mano-Clawdeen! Por favor….dejame explicarte

Ella se solto con desden

-Thad….ya no confio en ti…no me importa lo que haya sucedido….no puedo estar con alguien que ayudo a la Talamasca

-pero no era mi intención!-pidio el chico-yo te amo!-

-la verdad ya no me interesa-respondio secamente-nadie pone en peligro asi a mi familia y espera que confie nuevamente en el, yo no puedo hacerlo, asi que mejor terminemos en buenos términos, adiós y cuídate-

Y salio de la enfermería dejando bastante contrariado al pobre chico

Yo había vuelto ya a casa con mi familia, Deuce estaba aun con nosotros y eso me tenia mas que feliz, me gustaba ver como cuidaba de su hermanita, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, le había tomado muchísimas fotos, que superaban ya las que le había tomado a Cleo con su celular o Lala a Vlad, Allysa lo tenia 100% loco por ella, le daba su biberón, la dormia, le hablaba y había aceptado muy bien, a la nueva integrante de la familia, Al era quien no se despegaba un segundo de la bebe, y ella también era demasiado co-dependiente de su madre, cuando mi esposo no estaba en la habitación , Allysa lo sabia, abria sus ojitos y comenzaba a hacer pucheros, en cuanto oia su voz, se calmaba, por las noches, en cuanto el le preparaba la comida, yo la paseaba por la habitación, era demasiado hermosa, pequeña y suave, su olor, su piel, todo era perfecto, mas estaba llorando por hambre y porque no estaba su madre con ella

-shhhh, no llores pequeña-pedia arrullándola-quieres que papá te cante una canción?

La bebe abrió sus ojitos como diciendo: pffff pues bueno, ya que!

Que comencé a cantar en suave voz

**Mi niña es quien pone una esperanza con su  
amor en cada día quien con sólo una  
sonrisa me devuelve la ilusión y la  
alegría.**

Mi niña me ha enseñado cada  
instante a encontrar tanta  
belleza en este mundo  
que antes sólo yo miraba a través de  
mi tristeza.

Mi niña cree en mí y me siento tan  
humilde ante este amor y a la  
vez tan orgulloso de  
saber que el dueño de un cariño  
así soy yo.

Mi niña va guiando mi camino con su amor  
como una estrella ella piensa  
que soy bueno y a mi  
vida la bondad la trajo ella.

Mi niña cree en mí y me siento tan  
humilde ante este amor y a la  
vez tan orgulloso de  
saber que el dueño de un cariño  
así soy yo.

Mi niña cree en mí y sonrío  
al futuro porque sé que la tarde de mi vida  
llegará y a mi lado ella estará  
igual que hoy.

Mi niña cree en mí..

Allysa se había quedado sumamente tranquila al oírme cantarle, yo bese su frente diciéndole:

-te amo princesa…te amo demasiado

Al estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación escuchándome, yo voltee al sentirlo, el me sonrio con dulzura haciéndome una pequeña reverencia y diciendo:

-eres un gran padre, Dios del Mar-

Yo me sonroje mientras el me besaba intensamente.

-te adoro-

-yo te adoro mas-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-despues de que se duerma Allysa podemos tener un momento passion?-pregunte entusiasmado

El rio

-ok…solo que tendras que ir a la farmacia a comprar protección

-que?-dije en shock

-no te dije? En el momento que la niña salio de mi, puedes volver a preñarme asi que, no correré riesgos de convertirme en un vampiro-conejo, por lo tanto, o vas ahora o lo dejamos para despues, tu decides amorsito!-dijo dándome un beso en los labios y tomando a la bebe

Ok…esa parte del contrato no me la habían dicho! D:

Tendre que hacerme la vasectomia o voy a gastar mis quincenas en condones :s

Thad mientras tanto, se había levantado de la cama y veia por el ventanal de la RAD con melancolía, no había querido perder a la mujer que tanto amaba todo por culpa de la Talamasca, sus sueños de compartir su vida con ella, se habian desvanecían por completo, Viktor se había quedado a cuidarlo, y caminaba despacio hacia el

-todo bien?

Thad sonrio

-si…es solo…que no tengo sueño

-debes descansar-pidio el padre de Frankie con una sonrisa

El chico suspiro

-en que piensas?

-en…que lo mejor seria que vuelva a Rumania…

-no, es lo peor que podrias hacer…

-es que

-sabes Thad…un hombre, cuando es injuriado de la manera en que lo hicieron contigo, solo puede tener un solo camino y huir, no es el mas indicado

El padre de Frankie se acerco a el abrazandolo amistosamente

-un hombre de verdad…se queda…y lucha por recuperar el honor perdido

-mis amigos ya no confían en mi-dijo amargamante-

-y por eso es que debes de quedarte, demuéstrales que no fue culpa tuya lo sucedido, que fue un mal entendido y que eres parte de nuestra familia, quédate…y lucha, recupera a la mujer que amas…eso creo yo, haría un hombre de verdad

El miro a Viktor y asintió sonriendo, haría lo que fuera porque sus amigos y Clawdeen, volvieran a creer en el.

La confianza es algo muy frágil que se rompe en segundos y que no la podemos recuperar a menos que realmente lo deseemos.

Ahora hay una nueva princesa entre nosotros, y no sabemos que pueda suceder en el futuro, mas Allysa puede estar segura de una cosa

Que su madre y yo, siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarla, protegerla y que la felicidad jamas se vaya de su hermoso rostro.

Porque eso es lo que nos hace ser, una verdadera familia.

Gracias por haber estado con nosotros.

Felices fiestas.

Poseidón.

_**Hola a todos, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios y les agradezco en el alma el que me hayan acompañado estas 9 temporadas con mis historias,algunas amigas dicen que es imposible que algunos padres no quieran a sus hijos, y yo te respondo, que si existen, yo soy una muestra de ello ya que siempre he crecido sin el cariño de mi padre y eso que vive conmigo, asi que te puedo decir que si existen hombres que no sienten amor por sus propios hijos y que eres bendecida por dios si te dio la fortuna de que el tuyo te ame, yo agradezco al señor mil veces por mi madre y por eso pongo mujeres valientes en mis historias sin el sustento de un hombre porque asi es mi bellísima mamá, la cual es mi mayor tesoro y a quien le dedico cada una de mis historias. Mamita te amo mucho :3 **_

_**A nombre de todo el Monster Role y del mio propio**_

_**Les agradecemos infinitamente su preferencia y deseamos que tengan ustedes**_

_**Un año 2014 lleno de bendiciones**_

_**Feliz año nuevo!**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Esperamos comentarios finales :***_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
